Winter Sleep
by DJ.V
Summary: After Edmund's departure, Risika leaves for Alexandria. Only she never reaches her destination. She is transported into a whole new world...where Narnia no longer exists. Risika searches for answers...and finds so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey! :D This is going to be the sequel to 'In the Name of Honor and Love'…since it's no longer following the Narnia plot it's going to be slightly more difficult (to write). Hope you guys like!

Risika stood up front near the figurehead of her ship. She'd been at sea for a week now. Land was nowhere in sight. Risika stood tall, her lips forced into a taut line. She was worried. Her purple eyes were cold and fixed on the open water in front of her. She kept her curly chestnut hair back in a braid and wore a loose white shirt with breeches and boots. She'd lost any interests for dresses since she left the shores of Narnia, despite the fact that she'd packed many dresses into her bags.

"M'lady? Are you ready for your lesson?"

Risika turned to face the tall lean man behind her. He was tall and proud with curly blonde hair beneath his tricorne and brown eyes. He was Nathaniel, the ship captain. Risika reached for her broadsword and pulled it from its sheath.

"Of course," she replied.

Nathaniel drew his own sword and both got into a stance. Then, a steady battle began. Since becoming acquaintances with Nathaniel, he'd offered to teach the young girl to better her fighting skills. They had a lesson everyday. In the last week, she'd improved much. Nathaniel and Risika fought until Risika was out of breath and Nathaniel had knocked her to the ground.

"Not bad, m'lady," he said, sheathing his sword and reaching to help her stand.

"Still not good enough to beat you," Risika grumbled.

Nathaniel laughed good-heartedly. "You're still a child. You'll catch up."

Risika only nodded and put her sword away. She walked to the Captain's Cabin. Of course, Nathaniel had given her the cabin when he'd seen she was a girl. He slept in a different cabin to assure Risika her privacy. He was a good man.

Risika saw down on her small bed. She pulled out some parchment and a pen. She wrote Caspian everyday. That's what she'd promised, anyway.

_Dear Caspian,_

_We are two days away from land. I am glad. I hope to reach Alexandria as soon as I can. Let us hope that nothing has gone terribly wrong. I haven't much to say to you today. Everything is good with me. Nathaniel is a good man. I should tell you my sword fighting is improving much. Also, please tell me if there is any news of Edmund and Lucy's return. I would appreciate it. I hope to see you soon._

_Signed, your cousin,_

_ Risika_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Risika awoke to a knock on her door. She grumbled as she scrambled for the door. The boat was especially rocky this morning. As she opened the door, Nathaniel saluted to her and nodded.

"There's a storm on the way, m'lady. Should we anchor or keep sailing for land?"

Risika glanced around at the men and women scrambling to keep supplies aboard the ship. Risika bit her lower lip and looked back at Nathaniel.

"What do you suggest?"

Nathaniel nodded. "I suggest we keep going."

Risika nodded as well. She didn't know too much about ships. "Then, I will do as you say. I don't have much knowledge about ships and storms. Only that storms are quite nasty at sea." Nathaniel smiled and nodded.

"Quite."

Risika dismissed him. She closed the door and plopped back into bed. She sighed, and then changed out of her nightgown. She changed into a clean shirt and breeches. Today, she also wore a vest over the attire.

She stepped out onto the deck and looked around. Risika did what she could to help. She tied barrels down, stored things under the deck…whatever a 'child' could do. The storm was getting bad. It was pouring. Then, a large, giant wave crashed onto the deck. The deck flooded.

"Bail!" Risika yelled. Crewmen and women helped to get out as much water as possible. If the ship got too heavy, it would sink. Risika helped as well. Another wave crashed ashore. Risika lost her footing. She slipped and slammed into the mast. Nathaniel rushed over and helped her up, but another wave hit them. Both Risika and Nathaniel fell. Risika tired to stand, but the ship was hit by another wave, almost sending the ship tumbling upside down. Risika slid across the deck and flew over the edge. She tried to grab onto the side, but her hands were wet and the polished wood was slippery. She slipped, and fell into the sea.

"M'lady!"

She heard only Nathaniel calling her before her body hit the water. The waves slapped against her and though she knew how to swim, the waves pulled her petite body underwater. Risika coughed and gagged out water. She would not drown. A large, heavy rope nearly hit her in the face. Risika's vision was blurry, but she grabbed the rope and tied a loop around her waist. She clung to the rope, but she was losing consciousness.

"M'lady! You must hold on!"

But she could not. Only the loop around her waist was holding her now. She lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry the last chapters have been kinda short! I promise to write longer ones :D

Risika's eyes fluttered open. She had no idea what happened. She felt bruised and her head throbbed like obscene madness She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. She was being tied down by something. Risika looked and saw strange tubes sticking out from her body. They pricked her. Risika began to panic. She tugged at them and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a coarse white dress that didn't cover her legs or her arms. She began to scream and thrash. She found herself on a lying on a strange cot. Pain swelled her body as she tugged the tubes from herself.

A lady burst into the room. She gasped as she saw Risika tugging the tubes from her skin. The lady grabbed her and called for help.

"Stay clam! Stay calm!"

A group of men and women wearing all white attire ran into the room and shouted orders to one-another. Then, a man roughly grabbed Risika by the arm. She swerved with her leg and kicked him, but someone else grabbed her. Risika gasped as they shoved a thick needle into her arm. Risika felt herself losing consciousness again. Then, they dropped her back onto the cot. Risika lost herself again.

The second time she awoke, she was looking up into the bright blue eyes of a pretty, middle-aged woman.

"Oh, honey. I'm so glad you're awake."

Risika gasped and jumped from the woman, but she ended up rolling off her cot and landed with a hard thud against the hard cold ground. The woman gasped and ran to her, but Risika pushed her away.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!"

The woman began sobbing and crying. She tried to pull Risika into a hug, but Risika only pushed her away again and again.

"Ana! Please!"

Risika shoved her away again. "Who's Ana? Who's Ana? I'm not Ana! I'm not Ana!"

The woman stared at her, tears filling her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. She turned and ran to the door. Risika lay on the cold stone ground. She tried to stand, but her legs were weak. It was as if she hadn't walked for months and was now just starting to. Her legs gave out beneath her and she had to catch herself on the side of the cot. She pulled herself upright again, just as the crying woman and a man came in. Risika snatched up a loose-laying needle from the cot and pointed it at the couple.

"Stay away from me!"

She felt ridiculous standing with a needle, but it was the only thing she had. The man put his hands up in defense. The woman sobbed more.

"We won't hurt you," the man said. "I promise."

Risika hesitated. She didn't put the needle down. Another man walked in. He wore a long white coat and held some kind of board in his hands. He smiled at Risika as if they'd been friends for a very long time.

"Hello there, Ana."

Risika narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not Ana."

The man's brows furrowed. The crying woman opened her mouth to protest, but her husband shushed her. The man in the white coat looked at her again.

"Alright, then. If you're not Ana…who are you?"

Risika stuck her chin out defiantly. "My name is Risika. I am the daughter of Miraz, former Telmarine King, and Rachelle, former Alexandrian princess. My cousin is Caspian X, King of Narnia. And I demand an explanation!"

The three stared at her, confused and shocked. The man in the coat mumbled something to the couple. The crying woman glanced at Risika, and then turned to leave with her husband. The man in the coat sat down on the edge of the cot. He gestured to Risika to sit beside him. She did not.

"So, _Risika_. Tell me more about yourself. You say you're mother was a princess and your father was a king?"

Risika nodded. "My mother was from Alexandria and my father was from Telmar."

The man nodded. "There's just one problem with what you're saying."

Risika narrowed her eyes at the man. Something wasn't right about this place. Nothing was as it should be.

"Those places don't exist in this world."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you talking about?" Risika snapped.

"There's no such place as Telmar or Alexandria. It's all in your mind, Ana."

Risika bolted from the ground and ran for the door. The man in the coat called out her name, which wasn't her name, but Risika did not stop. She yanked the door open to see the crying couple and more people. They all stared at her in shock.

"What's wrong with her eyes?"

"What's happening?"

"Ana, are you alright?"

There was too much commotion to think. Some people began crying. Risika felt lost and little. She didn't recognize any of these faces. She didn't recognize this place. Her legs felt wobbly. Risika clutched her throbbing head. The room began to spin and Risika fell to the ground.

She was only half-conscious as people laid her back on the cold cot. She hardly bothered to fight anymore as people began to pour into the room. People who wore concern and sadness on their faces as they peered down at her.

"Ana, please, honey, don't fight anymore."

The crying woman was crying again as she looked down at Risika. Risika only groaned in response.

"Be gentle with her. She may be suffering from amnesia and slight dementia. She probably won't remember any of you."

It was the man with the coat speaking. Risika finally regained her composure. She looked among the faces that seemed no more familiar than they were before she had fainted.

"Hello."

Risika stared at the crying woman. The woman was trying not to cry. Her husband had a tear-stained face, as most the people in the room did.

"My name is Anita Wilder. I'm your mother."

_Mother._ The word didn't register in Risika's mind. The name Anita did not connect to the word 'mother'. _Rachelle_. Mother. Not Anita.

It was the husband who spoke next.

"James Wilder. I'm your father."

More soft crying. Father did not register in Risika's mind either. When the word 'father' was spoken, only Miraz came to mind.

A small, blonde-haired girl ran up to Risika and hugged her. Risika was taken back. She almost shoved the girl away, but she did not. The young girl was adorable. Risika could not come to shove her away. Instead, she laid a hand on the girl's blonde locks.

"Jessica, your baby sister."

More and more people introduced themselves to Risika. All of them claimed to be old friends, family members, or neighbors. Their words registered in Risika's mind, but no face was familiar. No name. No title. Risika had no neighbors. No friends. No family. These people did not know her. They knew 'Ana'. Risika did not know them. A wave of loneliness and fear crept over Risika. Where was she? Who would save her from this unknown place?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Soo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy, and so now I've finally had time. I'm going to try to update as much as I can. Thanks for everybody who reads.

Risika was kept at the strange place, which she found was a medical aid building called a 'hospital', for another day. Dr. Blugrum, the man in the white coat, examined her to make sure that she was alright. From what she'd been told, '_Ana_' had been in a coma for five months. Her family and friends had lost hope, but then she'd woken up. Risika continued to try to convince the others that she was not Ana, but they simply ignored her protests. In an attempt to protest, Risika never answered to the name 'Ana'. She ignored them, as they ignored her protests.

They put her in a strange vehicle, called a 'car' when she was released. Risika was definitely finding this world strange. At least the snow is the same, she thought, touching a white flake that had wandered in from her open window.

"Close the window please, dear," James said to her.

Anita used the switch they told her to, and the glass came up. Anita spoke to her the entire ride home. Anita talked about how beautiful the house was and how everyone had missed her. Risika didn't say a word. She simply stared out the window of the moving vehicle. Risika took in the large buildings, strange clothing of people walking by, and more.

Risika glanced at the clothing she wore herself. It consisted of a dull pink sweater, a brown skirt, long socks, and leather-like brown shoes. Over them, she wore a thick wool coat and an itchy woven hat. Risika was uncomfortable. The sweater was stuffy and the skirt was shorter than she was used to. The outer layers of clothing were even worse, but they kept her warm from the snow, so she said nothing. She continuously tugged at it. Then, the car pulled to a stop in front of a large white building. It was big, but nowhere as big as Risika's castle. In her opinion, it was tiny. But she'd seen the other houses. Compared to them, this house was huge.

Jessica ran out to greet them, her curly blonde hair bounced as she skipped. She wrapped her arms around Risika and took her hand. She tugged Risika into the house before anyone could even speak.

"I want to show you everything, since you don't remember!" the girl said happily.

"Jessica…" her mother's voice trailed off. Anita waved it off. Jessica wouldn't listen. Risika could tell. She was spoiled and was hardly ever told 'no'.

Jessica dragged Risika inside, and to her surprise, the inside was quite grand. A large, bronze staircase led up in the center of a large, marble-floored room.

"Your room's this way," Jessica said, tugging Risika. She dragged Risika up the stairs and into a big room. Risika marveled at how many furnishes it had. In her room at the castle, she had a simple stone room with a bed, a dresser, small vanity, rug, and a table. This room had so much more.

A large bed with a canopy, small bookcase, large vanity, up to three dressers, a large closet, a large rug, and more. It was hued with whites and blues and pinks. Risika ran her fingers along the picture frames that lined a shelf of the bookcase. There were many pictures of her and her 'family'. A couple with her and 'friends'. She spotted a picture of her with a tall young man. He was rather handsome, with blonde-white flaxen hair and the brightest, bluest eyes she had ever seen. She touched the picture. It was them both together, his arms around her waist and her looking up at him while he looked at the camera. It was a sweet picture. They both smiled so happily.

"Who's this?" Risika finally asked. Jessica turned and looked at the photo. She giggled.

"That's Johnnny. Your _boyfriend_."

Jessica giggled again, dragging out the word 'boyfriend' into five syllables. Risika's eyes grew wide and she dropped the picture. The glass cracked as if hit the ground. Jessica stared at her strangely.

"Jessica, dear-"

Anita stopped as she saw the picture frame on the ground. She stared at the photo, and the large crack running across it in the glass. Anita gasped and Jessica left the room slowly. Anita bent over to pick up the picture and set it back on the shelf.

"You adored Johnny. You guys have been friends since you were little," Anita said slowly, turning back to face Risika.

"I don't know a Johnny," Risika spat and walked out of the room. She heard Anita sigh, but ignored it. As she went downstairs, a lovely smell greeted her. She followed it, leading to what she believed was the kitchen. There, James stood before a fire with a small pot. With a move of his hand, he put out the fire. Risika froze. He must've noticed the expression on her face.

"What?"

"You…are a mage?"

He stared at her blankly. Blinking twice, she pointed to where the fire once was. His eye twitched slightly, and he beckoned her to come over. He flicked the fire on again, and Risika jumped. He smiled softly, and explained to her that it was called a 'stove'. He explained something about electricity, sparking a light, and how gasoline would control how big the fire got. Risika marveled at this, flicking the stove on and off herself. Then, she laughed.

"I've missed that laugh," James suddenly said, and Risika saw tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry," she said awkwardly. "You've just marveled me with the power of controlling fire. It's a wonderful gift. Teach me more!"

James hugged her, and Risika awkwardly hugged him back. He sniffled and wiped his tears as he pulled away.

"I'll take you for a drive, then," he said. Risika shrugged and followed him to the door. He made her put on the heavy coat and wool hat. She tugged it on, her chestnut curls flowing beneath the cap and around her shoulders. She smiled for no reason, and ran her fingers over them.

They got in the car and James drove them to a large, crowded street. He parked, and smiled at her.

"Welcome to London," he said. Risika glanced at everybody outside on the street and smiled slowly to herself. As strange as this world was, she was beginning to find it interesting.

She walked the streets with James, trying out all kinds of neat stuff and walking into side-by-side buildings he called boutiques. He bought her a large candy on a stick, a 'sucker'. It tasted of syrup and was the color of rainbows. Suddenly, he stopped and slapped his forehead.

"Oh, man. I forgot to tell Anita we were leaving. She'll be worried sick," he muttered. He glanced around, and then his eyes lit up.

"Johnny! Johnny, my boy!"

Risika turned and saw the tall, handsome boy glance at them. His eyes widened as they met hers, and he pushed through to get to them. He wrapped James in a hug, and James whispered something to him. Johnny stepped away, glancing at Risika. Then, he stuck out his hand to her.

"Er, how are you? I'm Jonathon Chojnacki," he said. "Usually just Johnny." Risika stared at his hand and then bowed her head slightly in response.

"My name is Risika. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, peering at the boy through her lashes. He was mighty handsome, but in a different way from Edmund. The thought of Edmund saddened her. She frowned, wondering how he was doing. Then, James whispered something to Johnny. The tall boy nodded, and then smiled at her.

"How would you like me to show you around some more, Lady, er, Risika?" Johnny offered, bowing slightly and offering his hand to her. She glanced at James.

"Go ahead, dear. I have something to do," he said, nodding. Risika slowly turned and looked at Johnny's hand. She nodded and walked to him, but didn't take his hand. After a while, he put it down.

"Fair enough," he said, smiling, but Risika knew it was forced. She could tell.

They walked together, and Risika found Johnny just as interesting as James. He was funnier too, making his company quite enjoyable. She laughed as he stuck a wad of the fluffy cotton candy in her face. She slapped his hand away playfully, but picked a piece of cotton candy from him and ate it. The sugary fluff melted away in her mouth and she smiled. He grinned at her, snatching her sucker.

"Hey!"

"You started it!"

He stuck the sucker in his mouth and she chased him down the street, laughing. Then, a blonde head caught her eye. Not Johnny's blonde head. No. His hair was a flaxen blonde. This blonde was honey, with some brown lowlights. He turned, and Risika took in the familiar square jaw, dim blue eyes, and delicate nose. She almost cried with joy.

"Peter! Oh, Peter!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I got blocked off of FanFiction for a moment due to this STUPID new internet 'safety' program my dad downloaded called SafeEyes. It's retarded -_- I got my mom to unblock it (for now), so I'm going to update when I can. Here's the long-awaited chapter. ^_^ Hope you all like.

BTW, I made a trailer for ;In the Name of Honor and Love; here (I'm working on one for Winter Sleep)-  
http(COLON)//www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=suq5Y0kyz-Q

The boy turned, saw her, and his eyes grew wide. She ran across the street to him, ignoring Johnny's puzzled calls. She ran to Peter, wrapped her arms around him and, without thinking, kissed his cheeks, nose, and forehead. She missed him so much!

"Peter!" she cried again. "Am I dreaming?"

He stumbled back, letting go of her. He seemed to stare at her for a long time.

"Risika?"

She smiled at him. Then, she took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Where's Edm-"

"Pevensie!"

Johnny interrupted her question. Peter glanced over her shoulder and glared at Johnny. Risika turned, and saw Johnny glaring coldly at Peter.

"Chojnacki."

"You…know each other?" Risika asked.

"We go to school together," Peter mumbled. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. This small move seemed to make Johnny angry.

"Get your hand off my girl, Pevensie," he spat at Peter. Risika jumped. Peter looked at her.

"You're girl?" he asked slowly. Then, he seemed to remember. "This, is your famous girlfriend?"

"Ana Wilder," Johnny said, crossing his arms.

"My name is not Ana!" Risika yelled at him. Some people turned to look, but then went back to their own business. She turned to Peter. "I don't understand. I don't…"

Peter nodded. Johnny continued to glare at them.

"Come here, Ana. You don't want to be getting into trouble with _him_," he said. He held out a hand to Risika.

"Don't talk about Peter like that," Risika snapped at him. Johnny pulled back, seeming surprised.

"You don't even know him!" Johnny yelled.

Suddenly, Peter threw something at Johnny, who ducked and slipped on the slippery pavement. He fell on his back, cursing. Peter grabbed Risika's hand and they took off. She could hear Johnny yelling after them, but she concentrated on running. Peter's legs were longer, so she would stumble if she wasn't careful.

Finally, Peter led her running until he believed that they had lost Johnny. They were both breathing hard, and still holding hands. Risika pulled away, as did Peter.

"As I was saying," Risika breathed, "Where's Edmund?"

"How much time has passed in Narnia since we left?" Peter asked, ignoring her question.

"Last time I was there, a week," she said slowly. "How long here?"

"Almost four months," he said slowly. Risika stared at him.

"Four months?" she asked quietly. He nodded and sighed. Risika suddenly realized how hard it must've been for him to be gone so long. She realized how it must hurt to see her. A reminder of Narnia.

"Peter?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"We should go," Risika said, touching the shoulder of his thick dark blue coat. He nodded.

"I'll take you to go see them," he said. He stood and stuck out her hand and to help her up. She took it gratefully and they walked together to a large building in which she saw many boys. They all dressed in a white shirt, gold and blue scarf, and the same dark blue jacket as Peter's.

"Here," Peter stopped. "You go into that building and ask for Susan and Lucy. I'll go get Edmund." He pointed her to the building across the street, where girls in gray skirts and red jackets sat. Risika wasn't so comfortable being by herself, but she nodded anyways. Peter then warned her to watch the street and went into the building. Risika crossed the street, but stopped as a car honked at her.

"I said watch the street!" she heard Peter yell. She apologized softly to the driver and went into the girl's building. At the front desk, a woman sat. She wore thin, small glasses, much like Professor Cornelius. She glanced at Risika and looked at her clothing.

"Can I help you?" she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Oh, uhm, yes. I'm here to see Susan and Lucy Pevensie," she replied softly.

"Alright," the lady said. She flicked a switch, and then spoke into this strange thing. "Susan and Lucy Pevensie. Please report to the front desk. You have a visitor."

After a couple of minutes, Susan and Lucy came from the back hall. They both chuckled and Risika's heart clenched in the sight of them. Oh, how she'd missed them as well. Especially Lucy. They looked up and caught her eye. Lucy gasped, and ran to her while Susan froze.

"Risika!" Lucy exclaimed and they hugged. Lucy sobbed softly. Susan walked up to them, and simply stared at Risika.

"How…?" she asked softly. Risika only chuckled and wrapped the pretty girl in a hug. They walked outside, each of them having tears in their eyes. Outside, Risika looked up to see Peter leading the familiar dark-haired boy.

"Okay, Pete. What do you want me to see?" he asked, chuckling.

"This," Peter replied.

"What are-"

Edmund stopped talking as he saw Risika. Risika thought she would faint, but she didn't. Instead, she let out a soft cry and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, his face brushing her chestnut curls. They hugged for what seemed the longest time.

"I don't understand, though," Edmund said, finally. Risika reluctantly let go of him, blushing slightly.

"I can't say I do, either," Risika admitted. Peter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go somewhere quiet where we can all talk," Peter suggested. Everyone nodded. Edmund took Risika's hand and smirked.

"I can not even explain how much I missed all of you," Risika remarked cheerfully as they walked. Lucy and Edmund echoed her, but the two older siblings simply smiled at her uneasily.

They walked until they reached a small corner store, in which tables were spread about to allow people to eat and chat. The siblings each ordered a juice or water and asked Risika if she'd like anything.

"No, thank you," she said, but Edmund insisted.

"Get her a pomegranate juice if you've got any," he told the waitress.

"Okay," Susan sighed once the girl had left. "Tell us everything."

And so she did.

She began about waking up from a coma, as they'd claimed. Then, she explained about the family she didn't know, and about 'Ana Wilder'. Peter then explained about how the Wilder family was one of the richest families in London and about how 'Ana' was Johnny Chojnacki's girlfriend.

"That guy is so thick," Edmund mumbled, ruffling his hair. Susan scoffed and Lucy frowned.

"He has a nice face," Lucy remarked quietly. Her brothers glared at her and Risika couldn't help but laugh.

"He does, doesn't he?" Risika replied. Peter and Edmund both glanced at her. "I was only noticing," Risika added innocently. Lucy giggled, and even Susan smirked.  
"Okay, well," Edmund sighed. "Update us on Narnia."

"Well, Peter has told me-"

"Hey!"

Everyone turned and Risika's eyes grew wide as she saw Johnny. He was glaring hard at Peter. His gaze softened as he saw Risika.

"Ana…I've already called your parents. You better just come with me," he said slowly. The others in the café watched quietly.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Edmund suddenly remarked. Risika put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but Edmund was already standing.

"Ed, are you insane?" Susan hissed.

Johnny laughed sarcastically. "You think you are so big, don't you little Pevensie?"

"Johnny!" Risika snapped. He frowned.

"Now, Ana. Unless you wanna see your new little friends get pummeled," he spoke slowly.

"Who's gonna get pummled?" Peter stood and shouted.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

"Leave me alone Johnny. I don't know you," Risika snapped at Johnny, crossing her arms. Johnny stomped over and grabbed Risika by the arm.

"Let her go!" Edmund shouted.

"Take it outside!" the owner of the café shouted, but everyone ignored him.

Johnny let go of Risika's arm, and grabbed Edmund by the collar. Peter moved to his brother, but Susan held him back. Risika put a hand on Johnny's arm, but his grip around Edmund's collar only tightened.

"Let him go, Johnny," Risika said slowly in a threatening voice. Johnny ignored her. He only glared at Edmund, who was doing the exact same thing.

"Stay away from my girl, Pevensie," Johnny hissed.

Edmund simply chuckled sarcastically. "_Your _girl? She doesn't even know you. She said so herself."

Johnny growled at Edmund, and shoved him hard back into the table. Peter leapt over the table as Edmund stumbled into Susan. Peter ran at Johnny, but before he could do anything, Risika reached out an arm and slapped Johnny hard across the face. Johnny's head snapped to the side, and he slowly turned to look at Risika. He said nothing, though his expression spoke of something between anger and hurt.

"Let's go," Risika said simply, grabbing his arm and yanking him around. He made no struggle to follow her, but instead slung an arm around her shoulders, no doubt to show him claim on her. She glanced back at the siblings to see Peter glaring at the back of Johnny's head and Susan and Lucy helping Edmund up, who was simply staring at Risika and Johnny. Risika opened her mouth to call to them, but shut it as Johnny tightened his grip around her. She sighed and turned, though she shrugged him off and walked ahead of him. He ran to catch up with her, and smiled as he brushed her cheek. She slapped his hand away, but he only smiled more. It was getting dark out, but Risika didn't care. She only wanted to be with the Pevensies. She didn't care about James, Anita, or Johnny.

As she returned to the Wilder home, James and Anita were waiting in the living room. They jumped up from their chairs as they saw her.

"Oh, honey!" Anita cried, sniffling. Risika grimaced as she thought about how much that woman must cry. Anita buried her in a hug, but Risika pulled away. So, Anita only sniffled and hugged Johnny instead.

"Thank you, so, so, much, Johnny," Anita said, sniffling into his jacket. Johnny patted her on the back and smiled at James.

"It's nothing. It's my job to take care of Ana," he replied, smiling at Risika. She rolled her eyes and walked up the grand staircase.

"Ana!"

Risika ignored James. She kept walking, but someone grabbed her from behind.

"I called your name, young lady," James said seriously. Risika tried to pull away, but he held her arm tightly. "Get down there."

Risika challenged his glare with her own. He seemed to back down for a moment, but he did not let go of her arm. She simply stared him down until he let loosened his grasp and Risika pulled away from him. She stormed to Ana's room, and slammed her door shut.

"I want to go home," she mumbled to herself. She missed her father's presence. She missed her mother's soothing voice. She missed Edmund's reassurance. She missed Peter's security. She missed Lucy's laughter. She missed Susan's encouragement. Then, she began to feel tears prick at her eyes. She blinked them away and walked over to the vanity in her room. She stared at herself and then at the portrait of Ana. They looked identical, except that Risika had dark skin and violet eyes while Ana had blue eyes. Risika looked like herself in the mirror. She had her violet eyes, but her skin was as pale as Ana's in the picture. Then, Risika glanced at the large glass door in the room. It led to a balcony. Risika went to the door and stood on the balcony, looking over the back of the yard. She gritted her teeth until they grew sore.

Then, she glanced down. She got a crazy idea. The drop was not that far. She could jump it. There was a tree beside the balcony. It was tall enough. She glanced back at the door, and then down again. She took a deep breath and flung her legs over the edge of the balcony. She jumped, grabbing a branch of the tree, and made her way down. The cotton skirt didn't allow her much movement in the legs, but she would manage. Reaching the ground, she ran to the iron gate, unlatched it, and ran down the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

It had begun to pour as Risika walked down the street. Strange, since it was winter. But it was relatively warm as of now, so Risika ignored the strange weather. She was soaked to the bone as she walked up to the building Peter had shown her only hours before. She went inside and saw a man sitting at an oak counter in a booth in the wall near the entrance of Edmund and Peter's school. Just as he turned, Risika ducked underneath the window and remained out of sight. She crawled towards the stairs, which she ran up as fast as she could.

The halls were quiet, and Risika came to a horrible realization. She had no idea where Edmund or Peter were in this huge building. She cursed under her breath and began to roam the halls, clutching her wet sweater around her. Suddenly, she heard the sound of many voices talking and laughing together. Suddenly, she saw a large group of boys emerge from a single room. Steam left the room and she realized that the boys had probably just finished taking a shower. Her face flushed and she ducked around a hall to remain out of sight.

She then heard a familiar voice, and peeked around. There he was! Soon as he was close enough, she reached out, and grabbed him by the shoulders. He stumbled back into the empty hall and into her.

"What the-!"

"Shh!" Risika hissed at Edmund.

"Risika?" he muttered in shock. "Are you insane? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay at that house," she mumbled back, keeping her eyes on his face and her mind away from the fact that he was practically half undressed. He glanced down at himself and she saw his eye twitch.

"You have really bad timing," he muttered, smirking. Her face flushed again, but she kept her expression serious. Crossing her arms, she glared at him. He put his hands up in defense.

"Alright, I'll go change. Stay here," he said. She opened her mouth to ask what would happen if she was caught, but before she could say anything, he pushed her into the room behind them and smiled before he closed the door on her.

The room was small and cramped. Risika realized she was laying on a broom and several cans of whatever. It was so dark in here, she couldn't see anything. And there wasn't any light whatsoever. She promised herself she would be sure to kick Edmund when he came back to get her out of the closet.

Risika was stuck in the broom closet for what seemed like forever. Finally, she heard the door unlatch, and she sat up straight. The door opened, and Risika kicked Edmund hard in the shin. He let out a yelp, but quickly covered his mouth.

"What was that for?!" he hissed through gritted teeth as he bent over to rub his shin.

"For locking me in a broom closet with _no_ light by _myself_!" Risika hissed back. "And you took a bloody long time, too."

Edmund shook his head, sighed, and stood up straight again. Risika crossed her arms, but Edmund only slung an arm around her shoulders and they walked down the hall.

"Where are we going now?" Risika asked quietly.

"My room. I took a while because I went to get Peter," Edmund replied.

Risika simply nodded. He took her to a room, where Peter sat on one of the two beds. He stood as he saw Edmund and Risika.

"You're soaked," he said slowly.

Edmund looked at her, seeming to notice for only the first time. She shrugged and sat on the bed across from Peter. Edmund closed the door and locked it. For a long moment, Risika just stared at the ground, while Peter started at her, and Edmund stared at Peter.

"Do you want some dry clothes?" Edmund suddenly asked. Risika jumped slightly. She glanced at him.

"I'm sure I have a shirt of something for you. We can go outside while you change," Edmund said slowly. Peter shot his brother a knowing look, but Risika pondered the suggestion. She _was_ freezing.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'm freezing."

Edmund went through a small dresser and pulled out a large white shirt, handing it to her. Risika took it and sat still. She glanced a the boys, but they simply stared at her. She glared at them, and they both stood up abruptly, seemingly getting the message. They went out the door and closed it behind them. Risika locked the door the way she'd seen Edmund do, and took of her soaked sweater. Underneath was another brown shirt with short sleeves. It was soaked through as well, but Risika threw Edmund's shirt on over it and buttoned up the many buttons along the front. The shirt was enormous on her, but she didn't care. Next, she took off her shoes and wet socks. She placed them beside Edmund's bed, and shook her wet hair loose. She didn't take her skirt off however, though it was also quite soaked.

A knock came on the door. Risika cautiously opened it, pulling the baggy white shirt closer around herself. Though it was big, it was much warmer than her sweater. Edmund and Peter came back in, both exchanging glances. They then closed the door and sat down on the bed once again.

"I can't go back to that house," Risika said as they settled. She sat beside Edmund, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Johnny will definitely come look for you here," Peter said, ruffling his blonde hair. Risika nodded, a slight shiver rocking her body. Edmund draped an arm around her shoulder casually, and she was thankful for his warmth.

"No doubt he'll look in my room first," Peter muttered. "Hopefully he doesn't bother Lucy or Susan."

"I won't go back," Risika said again.

"But it's not a good idea if you stay here either. It's an all boys school," Edmund stated. "And I'm not sure they'll let you stay with Susan and Lucy."

Risika pulled away from Edmund and stood by the door. "Where am I supposed to go then?" she asked quietly. Nobody answered. Everybody jumped as there was a loud pounding on the door. Risika lost her balance, toppling over. Edmund caught her before she hit the ground, and the pounding on the door got louder.

"Open up, Pevensie!"

They all knew it was Johnny. Edmund ushered Risika over to the window, and Risika groaned. She was tired of jumping windows. Edmund quickly opened it, taking Risika's hand and leading her out the window. Peter ran to the door, making sure Johnny wouldn't knock it down. Right beaneath the window was a small ledge. Just enough for Risika to put her feet on. Edmund helped her over and she balanced on the ledge. Then, she leaned up and kissed Edmund on the cheek before she made her way down. He closed the window, turning back to Peter.

Edmund closed the blinds and joined Peter at his side. Peter unlocked the door, and Edmund caught sight of Risika's shoes and sweater just in time. He kicked them underneath his bed, just as Johnny came in. He was glaring at both the brothers.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Who the hell are you talking about, Chojnacki?" Peter said, crossing his arms. Edmund noticed that the headmaster stood behind Johnny. Damn, Edmund thought. Hope we don't get caught. Mom will kill us if we get kicked out. Then, Edmund also saw a woman and a man. They must be Ana's parents, Edmund added.

"Where's Ana?" Johnny asked. "I know she must've been here."

"Why would she come here?" Edmund asked. "I don't appreciate people barging into my room."

"And I, Sir Pevensie, do not appreciate girls in the dormitory after hours. Especially stowaway girls," the headmaster commented coldly.

"There's no one here but us," Peter replied.

"Even so," the headmaster continued. "Why aren't you in your room, Peter? And where is your roommate, Edmund?"

"Peter just came to talk. Our mother is sick," Edmund lied. "And my roommate Kai is out in Norway visiting for the winter break." That wasn't a lie. His roommate was in Norway. Suddenly, the man, Ana's father, walked up to Edmund.

"My condolences on your mother," he said, though coldly. "But my daughter is missing, and if you have _any_-" He grabbed Edmund as he said this, "_Any_ idea where she is. You better tell me, or I can have the police drag you off to prison at any moment for kidnapping."

"Get your hands off my brother," Peter said, grabbing the older man by the shoulders. The man glared at Peter, but let Edmund go.

"I have no idea where your daughter is," Edmund said steadily. The woman began to sob and Johnny and the man went to comfort her.

"Neither do I," Peter added.

The headmaster shook his head at them, then turned and left. The man and woman did as well, and Johnny glared at them.

"I'm watching you, Pevensie," he said, more so to Peter than Edmund. Then, he turned and left as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Risika marched into the back yard, found a footing on the tree, and climbed back up to her balcony. It had stopped raining, thankfully, but Risika had realized all too late that she'd forgotten her shoes in Edmund's room. Her feet were numb and slightly bleeding from the icy pavement and snow.

She sat down on Ana's bed, wrapping one of the blankets around her feet. She let out a small sigh as her feet warmed and got back their feeling. Just then, the door burst open. Anita and James burst in, staring at Risika.

"Are you insane, Ana?!" James hollered.

Risika ignored him. She stared at her covered feet instead.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" James grabbed Risika roughly by the arm. She turned and glared at him. "You are my daughter and I will not be letting you run off with strangers. I will not let you screw up your life. I don't care if you have amnesia, dementia, or whatever! You're still my daughter!"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm your daughter!" Risika finally snapped at him. He stared at her in disbelief. Anita sighed from the doorway.

"Please, Ana, stop this,' she said softly.

"I'm not Ana!" Risika shrieked, jumping out of the bed and pushing James away. She placed her hands over her ears and slammed her eyes shut, shrieking again and again. "I'm not Ana! I'm not Ana!"

James broke into tears beside her as Risika stopped yelling. Risika opened her eyes slowly and stared at him. Anita rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him. Risika stumbled back a bit, then burst through the door, leaving the crying couple there. It was all too much. Too much. She went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a wedge of cheese and a loaf of bread. She stuck them in a bag, and walked to the front door. Risika grabbed a coat from the closet and put it on. Then, taking a pair of thick boots that were maybe a size too big, she pulled them on and left the house, slinging her bag of food over her shoulder.

She woke up the next morning, her body aching. Her neck was twisted, and her back was stiff. She'd fallen asleep on the street leaning against a corner store. She reached into her bag, and pulled out the bread and cheese. The cheese was a bit warm, but nothing too bad. She nibbled a bit, then sighed and stuck the cheese and bread back into her bag. She then stood and made her way down the street. She sighed. Being homeless was strange. No matter how much she had hated her father before, she'd never run away. The castle was big enough that it already seemed you were far away from each other. Anyways, she'd had nowhere to go then. The woods had been dangerous, and the town people would have turned her in.

Here, the world seemed to be bigger. People walking the street didn't know you and they didn't care. They left you alone. It was comforting and disturbing at the same time. It meant that if you wanted to be alone, you could. But at the same time, if you needed help, no one cared. Risika suddenly stopped as she came to the two schools. She hadn't even known she was walking towards here. Suddenly, she saw the icy blonde hair of Johnny. She turned and ducked into an alleyway as he headed her way.

He passed without seeing her, so she went and ran into the school's entrance. She ran up the stairs without talking to the man at the counter and went straight to Edmund's room. She grabbed the doorknob, but decided she should knock first. So she did.

The door opened, and Edmund's face came into focus. He smirked as he saw her.

"Are you stalking me or something now?" he asked, teasingly.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Risika smiled softly.

He stared at her. She decided from the look on his face that she must have looked terrible. He softly ushered her in. She did, and stared at herself in Edmund's full-length mirror. The mirror was heartless. Her hair was dirty and matted. Her face, though, was cleaner. Still, dark circles haunted her eyes, and her violet eyes were dim. Her clothes were rumpled and wrinkled. Her lower lip quivered. Not at the sight of herself in the mirror, but at the thought of how ridiculous she felt.

She began to cry, and Edmund walked up beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned and hugged him.

"I want to go home," she muttered as she cried on his shoulder. He hugged her tighter and nodded.

"I do, too," he replied.

Suddenly, Edmund's window flew open and a blast of icy cold wind and snow slapped them both in the face. Risika gasped at the cold. Edmund let go of her and walked to the window. The latch that held it shut was broken. Edmund then stuck his head out and turned to Risika.

"There's no wind out here at all," he said to her. She walked over and stuck her head out as well. It was true. There was a little wind, but not enough to blast the window open like that and break the latch. Edmund and Risika glanced at each other. This was strange.

They decided to ignore the matter and Edmund walked with Risika across the street to the girls' school. As they entered through the door, a stunningly pretty girl with long blonde hair and caramel brown eyes walked up to Edmund.

"Hello, Eddie," she said, giggling. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey there, Layla," he replied, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Layla flicked her hair over her shoulder and Risika realized she was flirting with him. Her eye twitched in irritation. She almost wanted to hit her, but instead, Risika turned and faced the woman at the counter. Edmund moved towards her, but Layla pinned him in place with her question.

"Who's that?" she asked innocently.

"A good friend," Edmund replied hastily. Risika didn't glance back at him, but instead asked the woman for Susan and Lucy's room numbers.

"A good friend...?" Layla asked slowly, raising an eyebrow at Risika.

"Yeah," Edmund replied. "I'm helping her out. She's been having a hard time in London."

"Yes, I can see that," Layla narrowed her eyes at Risika's back. Risika wanted to turn around and slap her, but she didn't. The woman gave Risika the room numbers. Layla turned back to Edmund and smiled. "You're so nice for helping her. You've got a good heart."

She put a hand on Edmund's arm and widened her smile. Edmund turned back to Risika, who was glaring at him.

"What?" he mouthed skeptically.

"Ready to go, or are you a bit busy?" Risika asked, glaring at Layla over his shuodler.

Layla sighed. She took her hand away from his arm and poked his cheek. She smirked at Risika, then turned and waved flirtily with a cute, "Toodles" to Edmund.

Edmund rolled his eyes at her and turned to Risika.

"_What_?"

Risika raised an eyebrow, and then rolled her eyes at him before turning and going up the stairs. Edmund followed, continuously asking if she was alright.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Risika asked a little upset.

"You don't seem it," Edmund replied. Risika rolled her eyes again.

"Forget it," she said, rubbing her temples. "I'm just a bit stressed from sleeping in an alley all night."

"Wait," Edmund stopped her. "You didn't go home at all?"

"Why do you think I look like this?" Risika asked, gesturing to her rumpled close and dirty hair.

"I didn't notice," Edmund mumbled. "You always look pretty to me."

Risika said nothing. Edmund's face flushed. There was an awkward silence.

"Let's go. Susan should have some clothes for you," Edmund took her by the arm and dragged her down the hall to Susan's room. They knocked, and a girl with curly black hair opened the door.

"Hey, Amy, is Susan here?" Edmund asked. The girl nodded and stepped aside. Susan sat on her bed, reading a book. She looked at Risika.

"What happened to you?" Susan asked skeptically.

"Can you give us a moment?" Edmund asked Amy. She shrugged and left. Then, Edmund told Susan everything. Risika sneaking in; Johnny pounding on the door; Peter challenging James Wilder. Everything.  
"And she came to me this morning," Edmund finished.

"I need some clothes, if you've got spares," Risika added. Susan nodded hastily and went to her dresser. She pulled out an outfit almost identical to her own. A gray skirt, long-sleeved white button-up shirt, white socks, and even leant Risika a pair of school shoes. Risika changed quickly in with Susan and Edmund outside. Risika walked over to Susan's mirror and brushed her hair. Then, she looked at herself some more. She looked decent, though her face was still slightly dirty. But she spotted no water, so she stepped outside and asked Susan where she could get some water.

"In the restroom, over there," Susan gestured to a room down the hall.

Risika didn't know what she meant by a restroom. It turned out to be a large privy chamber, with small porcelain tubs that had metal knobs on them. Risika twisted the knobs, and water sprouted into the small porcelain tub. Risika was caught off guard, but washed her face and then dried it with a towel she found in one of the cabinets in the restroom.

Risika jumped as one of the stalls to the privy opened. She turned, and saw Layla standing there. Layla smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," Risika replied, eying her suspiciously.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Layla scoffed. Risika glared at her. Nobody, and she meant _nobody_, used that tone on her.

"You think just because Eddie was nice enough to help you out today means he likes you?" Layla added. Risika scoffed with a slight chuckle.

"First of all, Layla _dear_," Risika put her hands on her hips, "His name is Edmund. Or Ed. Not _Eddie_. That's something his mother probably called him when he was three."

Layla raised an eyebrow at Risika as if to intimidate her, but Risika wasn't scared. She faced thousands of Telmarine soldiers, giants, and werewolves. She wasn't afraid of this little girl.

"And second of all," Risika continued. "I'm not looking for Edmund to like me. At least," she scoffed. "Not the way _you _are."

Risika then smirked and gave a little finger wave to Layla. She also mimicked Layla's little, 'Toodles' as she left, feeling quite satisfied with herself.

As she opened the door, Susan was there, a strange expression on her face. Behind her was Edmund. Risika wondered how much they'd heard.

"Oh, Eddie!" Layla suddenly exclaimed from behind her. Risika rolled her eyes and brushed past Susan and Edmund. "And Susie!"

Risika wanted to gag. Seriously? Susie? Please. Edmund returned Layla's greeting with a quiet 'hello', but Susan simply ignored the girl and went after Risika.

"Don't let Layla bother you," Susan reassured. "She's had a crush on Ed since he got here. She's two years below me, and she just does _not _know how to shut up."

Risika smirked at this as they went back to Susan's room. Risika pulled on the heavy winter coat she'd taken from the house and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked, looking at her.

She thought for a moment. "I don't know," Risika finally answered.

Susan only smiled. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Risika smiled at her. "Sure."

Then, Edmund came through the door, slamming it behind him. Risika and Susan glanced at him as if he were crazy.

"I think she's stalking me!" Edmund whispered harshly. Risika and Susan glanced at each other, then bursted out laughing until Edmund shushed them.

Edmund later fled the building, saying he had forgotten that he and Peter had been requested by one of the teachers. So Susan and Risika made their way down to the cafeteria and Susan helped Risika get a tray of breakfast. Risika had grabbed a simple but tasty grilled tomatoe, cheese, turkey, and lettuce sandwhich with mayonnaise; a glass of juice; and some hash brown. Susan had some hash brown and two sausages with some milk. They were soon joined by Lucy, who was eager to talk.

After breakfast, Susan and Lucy wandered the streets with Risika. They looked around at clothes. Risika couldn't believe how strange the dresses were! They all laughed and joked, making a racket about the clothes.

On the street, Risika spotted a large store with flowers outside. She rushed to it, going straight to the roses. She ran her fingers over the deep red petals and sighed. They looked a lot like Telmarine roses. And Telmarine roses reminded her of her father. Then, right beside the roses, she saw Gardenias. She smiled with delight as she looked at the beautiful white flowers.

"Risika," Susan called from behind her.

"Those are beautiful!" Lucy commented about the gardenias.

"They are, aren't they?" Risika replied.

They all admired the beauty of the flowers for a while more, and then were off again. Smiling and chatting about nothing.

"Ana."

The voice made Risika's hair stand on end. She tensed. Then, she turned and glared at Johnny. Was he always following her? She was getting annoyed with him. Susan and Lucy glanced at each other beside her. Risika opened her mouth to snap at him, but he interrupted her.

"I'm not here to argue with you, Ana. I just want to talk," he spoke softly. He smiled and nodded politely to Lucy and Susan. They simply stared at him. Risika relaxed, though not by much.

"I'll be fine. You guys should go back to school anyways," Risika smiled reassuringly at Susan and Lucy. They exchanged glances again, and then Susan nodded. Though as they passed Johnny, they both glared at him suspiciously. Risika smiled, glad that they cared.

Then, she looked at Johnny.

"You wanted to talk," she said, pursing her lips for a moment. "So talk."

He smiled thankfully at her, and Risika was a little taken back by his quick mood changes. Though he did have a most handsome smile.

"Let's walk," he said. So they did.

"You're parents believe that you are mad," Johnny said after a while.

_Not my parents._

"They do," Risika replied. "And what do you believe, Jonathon?"

"Johnny. My most disliked aunt calls me Jonathon," Johnny said, smiling slightly. Risika had to chuckle. Then, Johnny's face grew a bit more serious.

"I believe that you are still Ana," he finally said.

"But I'm not," Risika reassured him.

"What I mean," he sighed. "Is that, I believe you are Ana physically. Maybe, perhaps, mentally, you aren't really Ana. Maybe you've possessed Ana."

"You believe that?" Risika asked him. He stopped walking, so she did as well.

"Well, what other explanation is there?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"I guess you could say I possessed her," Risika replied. "Though I'm not entirely sure how it all happened myself. I don't belong in this world. Nothing is familiar."

"Except the Pevensies?" Johnny interrupted.

She nodded slowly. "I knew them right away…because…"

"Tell me about it," Johnny said after she didn't continue.

"Let's find somewhere to sit and talk," Risika sighed. She really did want to tell him. She wanted to tell someone who didn't already know. She didn't know why, but she wanted to tell Johnny. He seemed to try to understand her, unlike James and Anita. Maybe he was a bit rash at first with Peter and Edmund, but Risika could understand. After all, she _had_ wanted to beat Layla to a bloody pulp just moments earlier.

"We'll go back to your house," Johnny suggested.

"No way," Risika said immediately.

"Come on," Johnny sighed. "Whether you are Ana or not, James and Anita care about your well-being. They freaked when you ran away last night."

"It's not my house," Risika protested.

"Whatever," Johnny said, taking her arm. "I'll not let them yell at you then. Come on."

"I don't believe this," Risika mumbled under her breath.

**Author's Note:** Okays! So…yeah. Lol. I wanted you all to know that in my stories, the characters are actually older than they are in the books. Cause…I find it weird that Edmund is only about ten or so in Prince Caspian and he looks about sixteen (though Skandar is nineteen). So in my story, Ed is around fourteen, Peter will be about seventeen, Susan is sixteen, and Lucy twelve. Also, Johnny is about sixteen, but almost seventeen. Risika is about fourteen, though Ana is really fifteen. Hope that makes sense. Lols. I took a really long time to write this, though I have no idea why. Had writer's block for a moment. Haha. And I kept getting distracted.


	9. Chapter 9

As they got back to the house, Risika and Johnny were greeted by a rather upset Anita and angry James. Before they could start yelling, Johnny stopped them.

"She's not feeling so good as herself right now," Johnny explained. "She's listening to me. I'll talk to her, alright?"

James protested a bit, but Anita trusted him. And so Risika and Johnny went up to Ana's room and Risika began to talk.

"My name is Risika,' she began. "I'm from a world called Narnia. My father was a tyrant, as most would say. He and his brother concurred Narnia from a land called Telmar. They killed off the Narnians, which were mostly magical creatures."

"Magical creatures?" Johnny asked. Risika nodded.

"Talking animals, centaurs, fauns, giants, trolls, dwarves, werewolves," she listed all she could think of. "And more."

Johnny nodded, so she continued.

"My mother was a princess from Alexandria. She was kidnapped and taken as my father's wife. She died two years after I was born. Not long ago, I was living with my father. He was a cold, ruthless man. His brother, the heir to the throne of Narnia, was killed. So my cousin, Caspian, was the heir. But my father wanted the throne. When my stepmother gave birth to my brother, my father took actions to…get rid…of Caspian.

"I was not happy when I found out. Caspian was a childhood friend of mine. So," she paused, sighing. "I told him, and with the help of one of our Professors, Caspian escaped just in time. We later found out that the Narnians, which were believed to be extinct at the time, were plotting a war against us. Their Kings and Queens, which were in fact your Pevensies, had returned after thousands of years."

From then on, Risika explained everything about how she'd met Edmund that night in her room. How he'd taken her to the Narnians, and about everything. Her mother's necklace. The werewolf. Caspian's close encounter with the White Witch. Her father's death. The Narnian victory. The Pevensies departure. Only thing she didn't tell him, were her feelings for Edmund.

When she finished, Johnny still seemed to be taking everything in.

"It sounds crazy, I'm sure," Risika added quietly.

"It sure does," Johnny replied with a slight chuckle. Then, he stood and went over to the door. Risika eyed him.

"You don't believe me?" she asked.

"I don't know, but as of now, I think I should go. I'll think about it, I suppose," Johnny replied. Then, he left, closing the door. Risika's jaw dropped. That…that…that…egotistical _dolt_!

Risika shut her mouth, sighed, and shook her head. She laid on her back in the bed. It was comfortable, so she kicked off her shoes and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Then, she fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, Risika lost herself in her dreams…

_Risika woke up. She looked around and saw she was in a large, open field. It was beautiful. The grass was so green. Beautiful white gardenias and roses surrounded her. At the edge of the field were tall, healthy trees. And then Risika saw a small, homey cottage. Smoke rose from its chimney and flowers surrounded the house._

_The lovely scent of the roses and gardenias relaxed Risika. She did not even worry that she was in an unfamiliar place. It seemed like such a beautiful, comfortable, safe place. She felt almost at home. Risika too a deep breath as she laid back onto the grass, staring up at the sky. It was so blue. Bluer than she ever could have imagined._

_Suddenly, she heard a sound._

_"Risika! Risika!"_

_A soft, low whisper. It startled Risika. She sat up straighter. She listened closely._

_"Risika! Risika!"_

_She stared in horror at the gardenias. They were calling her. The voice echoing. She scrambled to get away from them, but they were everywhere, cluttered in with the roses. Risika suddenly realized something. Roses and Gardenias did not simply grow in the grass. They grew in bushes. What was this magic?_

_"Do not be afraid, my child."_

_"Who are you? What kind of trickery is this?" Risika shouted._

_"No trickery," a different voice said. This one was male. Hoarse and deep. Risika gasped. It was the roses._

_"Save him. Save him. Save them," the gardenias whispered. "Don't' let her take him."_

_"Who? What are you talking about?" Risika was skeptical._

_"Your King, my dear," the roses muttered._

_"Edmund? Ed? What's going to happen to Ed?" Risika got on her hands and knees, bending down to get closer to the flowers. As she did, the roses vines wrapped around her, pinning her to the ground. She kicked and yelled, and the gardenias slithered to her face, as well as the roses._

_"Listen, and listen well, my child," the female voice echoed. "She will take him. Your handsome King with the deep eyes. She will take him. And she will kill him. Save him. Save him."_

_"No!" Risika cried. "What are they going to do to Edmund? Who's going to kill him?"_

_"King Edmund the Just. __Duke of Lantern Waste__ and __Count of the Western March__, and __Knight of the Noble Order of the Table," the roses simply replied._

_"And they take not only him," the gardenias finally said. Risika struggled against the thorny vines of the roses. They were digging into her. They hurt._

_"She will also take the boy. The foolish one. The unbelieving one. And she will kill them both!" the gardenias screeched. Risika began to weep._

_"Who? Who? Who is the foolish one?" she cried again and again, but no answer came._

_"Be wary, my girl. We are always here. Beneath the earth. Call us for help. Find us. Realize who we are. And she will not touch you. Love will conquer," the roses replied._

_"Love? What do you mean?" Risika asked, but suddenly, the gardenias and roses slithered away, sinking beneath the earth._

_"No! No! No, no, no, no, no!" she screamed over and over again. "Tell me more! What will happen?!"_

_Risika clawed at the dirt. Pieces of soil stuck to underneath her nails, but she didn't care. She dug until the earth became hard, and her fingernails bled. But the gardenias and roses were gone. She had nothing._

Risika awoke from the horrifying dream in cold sweat. She breathed hard and then sighed. It was just a dream. She buried her face in her hands. Then, she realized something grainy and clammy was on her fingers. She looked at them, and gasped in horror. Wads of dirt covered her fingers. Her fingernails bled and had dirt crammed beneath them. She began to gasp for beath, and unable to control it any longer, Risika screamed as loud as she could.

**Author's Note: **Ooo. Creepy, huh? O.o Haha. I'd totally freak out if I had a dream like that. Anyways…This one is kinda short, cause I'mmrushing, but hey, lol. Four updates in one day. Woot, woot! ^_^ I know, I know. I'm seemingly making Johnny a total asshole, but have some hope. ^.^ Can you solve the riddle? Who's the foolish one? And who's gonna try to kill Ed?

Ooo. The suspense. Hehe. Just kidding. I really wanted to write this chapter. At least, the dream part. It was fun, and it made me feel creative ^.~ Haha.


	10. Chapter 10

As usual, Risika didn't stay at the house for long. The next morning after her terrible dream, she got dressed in a long-sleeved blue button-down dress that came a bit past her knees brown leather boots. Then, as she was leaving, Anita caught her.

"Are you running away again?" she asked softly.

"No," Risika replied. It was a bit of a lie, a bit of an honest answer.

"At least take these with you, and be back before it gets dark," Anita smiled, handing Risika a brown leather messenger bag. And as Risika opened her mouth to thank Anita, Anita plopped a small, matching dark blue cap on Risika's head. Then, Anita grinned and waved.

_Weird._

Risika shrugged it off. She had to tell the Pevensies about her dream. So she ran out of the house, making sure not to lose her cap. She ran into the girls' school first. She wanted all of them together when she told them. But as she was running, she bumped into someone.

"Watch it!"

Risika was about to apologize, when she saw it was Layla. Risika sighed irritably. Ed was right. She had_ bad _timing. Layla glared at her, but this time, she was with two other girls. Both of them had blonde hair and blue eyes. Risika realized they were twins. They, too, glared at her from behind Layla.

"Sorry," Risika finally muttered, trying to brush past them. This wasn't worth it. Not right now. Not when Ed could possibly be in danger.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore," Lyala said, pushing Risika back. The two girls behind her blocked Risika's way to the staircase. Risika glared at them with her violet eyes, and they flinched slightly.

"Leave her alone!"

Risika turned and saw a girl with a chin-length black bob and cold brown eyes. Layla glared at her.

"Mind your own business, Angela," she spat.

"Yeah," one of the blonde girls cooed.

"Yeah," the other echoed.

The girl, Angela, rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Meredith and Laura. Leave her alone, Layla. She didn't do anything to you."

"She bumped me," Layla said, sticking her chin out defiantly.

"I apologized," Risika countered. Layla shot her a glarre, which Risika only countered. Angela then stepped in front of Risika and stared at Layla.

"Why don't you just get your prissy ass out of here? I'm tired of your constant bullying of anybody who glances even twice at your precious _Eddie_," Angela mimicked Layla's high voice when she said 'Eddie'. Layla glared at her, and then sidestepped both Risika and Angela, though not failing to bump Risika on the shoulder as they left. Meredith and Laura followed her, also bumping Risika.

"I can defend myself, but thanks anyways," Risika said to Angela.

"No problem," she replied simply with a scoff. "I'm so sick of that girl."

"Hm," Risika simply muttered. "I guess her crush on Edmund isn't any secret."

They walked up the staircase together.

"Not at all," Angela replied. "She doesn't mind letting anyone know. And who _are _you, by the way? Why would Layla pick on you? You Edmund's _real_ girlfriend?"

Risika's face flushed, but she kept a straight face. She didn't answer, because, no, she did not consider herself his 'girlfriend'. But she had no idea what he considered her.

"I see," Angela nodded when Risika didn't answer. "Who you here for?"

"I need to see Susan and Lucy-"

"Pevensie?" Angela finished for her. Risika nodded. "I'll take you. Lucy's a nice girl. She gets along with almost everyone except the boys, and Susan is quite pretty, but spends most of her time studying and being alone."

Risika smiled. "I can tell. Susan's just not that interested, and Lucy, well, she's still a kid."

"Aren't we all?" Angela smiled, and Risika marveled at her perfect teeth. Angela wasn't exactly pretty. She was built, though small in general, but she had a delicate face. Slim nose, heart-shaped mouth, and her eyes were as cold as ice. But she was nice.

When they arrived at Susan's door, Angela simply left. No goodbye. No nice-to-meet-you's. Just gone. Risika shrugged it off, and remembering her real purpose here, she rapped quickly on Susan's door. Susan answered, a book in hand.

"Get Lucy, we have to go," Risika said urgently. Before Susan could reply, Risika spoke again.

"It's an emergency. I'll go get Peter and Edmund. Meet us outside with Lucy."

So Susan nodded and Risika ran back down and across the street to the boys' school. She went straight to Edmund's room, and did the same thing she'd done to Susan. She rapped hard and quickly. She hoped nothing had happened in her little delay with Layla.

"What?" Edmund asked as he opened the door. He was still sleepy. Risika threw her arms around him.

"Oh my gosh. You're not dead," she cried. He pulled her off.

"Why?" he asked slowly. "Was I supposed to be?"

"No!" Risika shouted at him, irritated now. He had no idea.

"Let's go get Peter. Your sisters are waiting for us,' Risiak replied, dragging him by the arm. Edmund protested, but Risika ignored him.

Risika then shouted for Peter outside his door. He came to the door, not even wearing a shirt. And still half-asleep. Some other boys peeked their heads from their rooms to see the what the racket was about.

"Do you_ all_ sleep in this late?" Risika asked the boys, putting her hands on her hips. Peter simply glanced around at the other boys outside their doors and yawned.

"Why do you have to be _so loud_, Risika?" Peter mumbled.

"I'm usually not," Risika protested. "But there's an emergency."

Peter's brows perked, and he told Risika and Edmund to go down and wait for him as he got dressed. So they did.

Susan and Lucy met them outside. Edmund was still sleepy, though now making an effort to stand upright. Peter soon joined them and they walked to a café to talk. Risika told them everything. About the gardenias. The roses. The voices. The dirt. About waking up and thinking it was a dream until she saw the dirt on her hands.

After she'd finished, everyone just got quiet.

"You had a premonition," Susan muttered.

"A what?" Peter asked. Susan rolled her eyes.

"A premonition. A warning in advance; a forewarning," Susan explained.

Everyone got quiet again. Risika blinked back tears. She thought about the voice of the roses. It was familiar.

"That voice…the roses…they sounded so familiar. But I can't think of who it was," Risika mumbled. Lucy looked at Susan, and then seemed to think for a moment.

"Didn't you say roses remind you of your father?" Lucy finally said.

Risika looked up. It was true. If she thought about it, perhaps, they did sound like her father. Risika wanted to cry again, but held it in. Still, a sob escaped, and Lucy comforted her, while Edmund and Peter just looked at each other. Susan sighed and took Risika's hand. Edmund buried his face in his hands.

"We have to find out who that other person is. She, whoever 'she' is, is going to take me and someone else. But who?" Edmund muttered.

"I don't know," Risika said, forcing her tears back.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Ed," Peter finally said, looking at his brother. "Or anyone else." He looked at Risika. She nodded.

"But we know it's Ed. We can keep him safe. But we don't know who the other person is. Or 'she'," Lucy added.

"We'll find out," Susan suddenly said, squeezing Risika's hand reassuringly. "In time."

"I just hope it isn't too late by then," Risika mumbled back. Edmund and Peter nodded. Susan sighed, and Lucy simply stared at the ground.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is a bit short too. I'm writing one up right away though! Hehe. I can't believe I got back to this story really. Lols. Anyways…I'm gonna go now. More writing. Hahaha. I'm on a roll!

BTW—I want to thank all my reviewers. I love you guys! Haha. Especially Atem's Sister Atea, who is reviwing pretty much every chapter! Yayy! Hehe ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

A week went by. Nothing happened to any of the Pevensies. Risika grew accustomed to leaving the house early and joining the Pevensies in their activities. Some days, they went walking, browsing, or, Risika's favorite, they went ice-skating. She was no good really, but it was a joy to hold onto Edmund as he tugged her along when he glided over the ice. She found that she really did like him. Enjoyed his presence and all. Though sometimes, he irritated her still. Just his usual attitude, though Risika had to admit that she almost liked his high-and-mighty ego, though she loved to purposely put him down just to make him mad.

She also became good friends with Angela, whom she talked to everyday. Angela didn't live in the school like Susan and Lucy. She lived outside of it, in a small little house. Her family, as she said, was 'strange' and constantly said cruel things about them. Risika wondered if it was the truth, or if Angela was simply bitter. Risika had certainly been when it came to her father. However, Risika had regretted that much after his death. Even so, Angela was interesting, and told wonderful stories. She did, however, like candy, and usually gave Risika a sucker or chocolate everytime they met.

Layla bothered her a lot too. She always made time to put Risika and Angela down and to also flirt with Edmund in front of Risika, who brushed it off now.

On her way to see Angela, Risika saw she was already outside of the school. She was leaning against he wall, her usual pout present on her lips.

"Angie!" Risika called to her. She smirked and waved. "What are you doing out this early?"

Angela shifted. "My brother is going to take me to out of town for a minute to buy some stuff for my mom. It's not far. Right outside of town."

"Splendid," Risika smiled. "Is it okay if I come?" Angela stared at her.

"No," she replied. Risika raised an eyrbrow.

"Why not?" Risika asked. She wanted to explore. She had come to like this world, with the help of her friends.

"Just don't," Angela flashed Risika a look.

Just then, a car pulled up. A handsome, older boy with long brown hair and a button down sat in the driver seat. He had a funny glaze about his grey eyes. He had a slight stubble on his chin.

"Let's go, Charlie," Angela said, climbing into the car. Her brother ignored Angela and smiled at Risika.

"This a friend?" Charlie asked. Angela glared at him.

"Let's go," she kept saying.

"Want to come along? We're going right outside of town," Charlie asked. Risika smiled.

"Sure," she said. Angela flashed an evil stare, but Risika ignored it. She climbed into the car beside Angela, who simply sighed. They drove until they reached outside of town and Charlie turned to his sister.

"Go get the stuff," he said. She glared at him.

"I'm taking her with me," Angela replied. Her brother glared at her, but got out of the car and held the door open for us. Angela got out and Risika moved to get out, but suddenly Charlie slammed the door in her face. He ran over to the driver's side and Angela ran at the car, trying to get the door open for Risika, but Charlie took off before she could. Risika yelled and yanked at the door, but it was locked. She turned and glared at Charlie. He ignored her. She lifted her foot to kick him.

"What the hell!" he yelled as her foot connected with his shoulder. The car swerved and went into a ditch outside the town. Risika stumbled and knocked her head on the door as the car fell. Struggling to stay conscious, she heard Charlie groan and get out of the car. Risika moved to touch her temple. She was bleeding. _Bloody Hell._

Next thing she knew, Charlie was crawling in beside her. She yelled at him to get away from her. She kicked him. Hard. He tackled her and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He knocked her head on the chair.

"Look what you made me do! Look! Shut up!" he kept screaming. Risika was gagging. She kicked and flailed. She tried to scream, but her eyes were tearing and her vision was getting fuzzy. Then, he slapped her. Again and again. _He's crazy,_ Risika realized. _He's crazy. He's crazy._

"What the hell?!"

Suddenly, Charlie was yanked from Risika and she could breathe again. There was the sound of yelling and struggling before Risika saw someone poke their head into the car. She couldn't see who it was. He vision was still blurry. She put her hands up to protect her face again, but there was only a quiet sigh before she was pulled out of the car. Whoever it was, held her close, carrying her bridal style. She huddled closer and the last thing she saw before she passed out was a pair of blue eyes. The bluest eyes she'd ever seen before.

She woke up the next morning in the same white room she'd seen before. Dr. Blugrum greeted her with a smile as she sat up.

"Why am I here again?" she mumbled. She noticed Anita and James sitting beside her bed as well.

"Johnny brought you to the hospital this morning," James explained, taking her hand. "He said you got beat pretty bad."

"It's nothing," Risika mumbled, knowing that she'd had worse. Her head throbbed, but that was about it. She touched her temple. It was bandaged.

"It is something!" Anita hollered. "We need to sue that boy! His family! How dare he touch my baby!"

Dr. Blugrum gestured her to sit.

"Yes, yes. I understand. But Ana isn't harmed really. A slight injury to the head. Bruises, but she's fine," Dr. Blugrum explained.

"Who brought me here?" Risika asked.

"Johnny, honey. Johnny found you," James stroked her arm soothingly. Risika stared at the door. Johnny? She remembered those blue eyes. Yes. Johnny. Risika sighed and laid down. She turned away from Ana's parents.

"I want to sleep," she replied. Dr. Blugrum nodded and ushered the parents out.

"But we're her friends!"

"How can you be?! We don't know you!"

"But_ she _does!"

"Yes. We want to see her!"

"She's sleeping."

Risiak awoke to shouting. She glanced at the door, sitting up. Anita ushered her to sit back down. She stared at Anita.

"Who's here?" she asked quietly.

"Some kids. They want to see you, but we won't let anybody in. We don't want to bother-"

"Let them in," Risika interrupted. Anita hesitated. "Let them in," Risika repeated.

Anita stood and walked to the door. She repeated Risika's request and the Pevensie children walked in. Edmund was a bit red in the face, and Risika knew he'd been the one shouting. Lucy hugged her as they came in. Then, everyone hugged her. She hugged them back.

"You look terrible," Edmund remarked, smirking only slightly.

"So do you," Risika teased, scrunching up her nose. Edmund got serious suddenly.

"Who did this? Was it Johnny?" Edmund stared yelling again. Susan told him to cool it.

"It wasn't Johnny," Risika remarked slowly. "He saved me."

"Oh, really?" Peter asked sarcastically. Risika shot him a look.

"I'm _fine_," she said. Lucy smiled at her.

"I'm glad you are," she said. "Though you got some nasty bruises."

Risika touched her cheeks and smiled, but it hurt to do so. She shrugged. She'd had worse.

"I'm fine," she said again. "Have you seen Johnny?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "Though I suppose you owe him now, huh?"

Risika nodded.

"They'll let me out today. I'm not really feeling that bad," she said. She kicked off her blankets and swung her legs around the edge of the hospital cot. Edmund helped her stand, though she was fine. They went to the door, and Dr. Blugrum stared at her.

"You were supposed to stay a bit longer, you know," he said, smiling slightly.

"I know," Risika shrugged. "But I'm feeling a lot better. I insist."

Anita and James shot her a scolding look, but she ignored them. Finally, she got her parents and Dr. Blugrum to allow her to leave. She went home first, with the Pevensies accompanying her, and changed.

She spent the rest of the day in Susan's room with the siblings. They joked and teased each other, having a good time. Risika laughed with them. Then, Lucy asked her.

"Do you know who beat you?"

"Lu!"

"I'm just asking," Lucy said, glaring at Peter.

Risika smiled softly. "Just this guy…" She sighed. "I wonder how Johnny found me, though. I hadn't seem him at all that day."

"Maybe he was stalking you, like he always does," Susan suggested, biting an apple. Edmund rolled his eyes and mumbled, 'Thick-head'. Risika kicked him.

"Hey!"

"He just saved me from a particularly bad beating. Show some respect!" Risika scolded playfully.

"Whatever," Edmund mumbled. Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I really need to thank him. I hope Charlie doesn't do anything to him," Risika mumbled. Everyone looked at her.

"Charlie?" Peter asked slowly.

"Nothing," Risika mumbled. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

"Isn't Charlie that one eighteen year-old who got kicked out last year right before graduating?" Edmund asked his brother.

"I think so," Peter mumbled. "But there're lots of Charlie's in London."

"Stop it," Risika muttered. "Forget I said anything."

Edmund gave her a hard stare. "If he hurt you, Risika, you have to tell us."

"Leave me alone, I'm not a baby!" Risika yelled. Everyone got quiet. Risika sighed and rested her throbbing forehead on her knees. "Sorry."

Then, she stood and left the room. Lucy called after her, but she ignored her. Then, Risika heard Lucy yelling at her brothers. Risika sighed. Trouble, again. Risika wanted out of this world. No matter how great it was, she just wanted to go home. To Caspian. To Narnia. To her father. To her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later, Risika still hadn't found Johnny anywhere. She searched and searched, but no matter who she asked, nobody knew. Risika asked her parents where he lived, but they said he lived in the school. His family lived in Poland, but they'd send Johnny to school in London. She didn't talk to Angela either. She was never in school and neither Susan nor Lucy knew where the was. These disappeareances were starting to scare Risika.

Then, finally, one day Risika was simply walking the street, she caught glimpse of white blonde hair beneath a hood. She ran over, catching the man on his coat. He turned, and Risika gasped in horror.

"Oh, my god," she said.

Johnny sighed and removed his hood. Risika reached up to touched the huge bruise around Johnny's left eye. He had another large bruise on his right cheek and his lower lip was split.

"Johnny who did this to you?" Risika asked.

Johnny moved her hand away from his bruised eye and shook his head. Then, he turned and kept walking. Risika followed him, tugging at his arm.

"Johnny," she said slowly and softly.

"Charlie beat me yesterday for giving him the beating of his life when I came to get you," Johnny explained.

"So it was you," Risika said softly. "How did you find me?"

"Angela found me, and started screaming that her brother had taken you. Everybody knows about Charlie's reputation. Don't you?" Johnny glanced at her.

"No," Risika mumbled. "You know Angela?"

"No," he replied. "She just started screaming your name. Risika. I knew that that was what you called yourself, so I asked her where you guys had gone. That's when I came. God, Ana. You scared me half to death."

"Thank you, Johnny," Risika said softly. She smiled, not even caring that he'd called her Ana.

"Looks like he did you in a bit as well," Johnny mumbled, gesturing to her bruises. They weren't nearly as bad as his. "That bastard."

"Why don't we report him?" Risika asked. Johnny shook his head.

"He'd only come after us again. He's got a lot of friends, you know."

"Oh."

Johnny said nothing, so Risika smiled at him again. Then, she looped her arm around his and began walking.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"I owe you," Risika replied. "So I might as well spend the day with you. The Pevensies are busy today anyways."

With that, Johnny grinned, though only a bit, since his lip still hurt. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and they walked together down the street. Both sporting strange bruises, some people turned to look, but they ignored them and kept walking. They laughed and joked like the first time they'd met, and Risika was glad that Johnny was in a good mood again. She didn't much like him when he was angry.

As they came out of a candy store, both sporting a sucker, Risika tilted her head and looked at Johnny.

"You know," she stared. He looked at her. "You're not a bad person."

He grinned. "Why? Who said I was?"

Risika's face flushed and she shook her head. "Never mind."

"Pevensie, eh? Which one?" Johnny egged on.

"Shut up," Risika said jokingly. She flicked some snow at him. He only grinned wider.

"Both, huh?" he continued.

Risiak rolled her eyes, though not seriously. She hooked his arm again and they passed a familiar flower shop. The ones with the roses and gardenias. Risika grew quiet as she passed them.

Walking over to them, Risika ran her fingers over the roses.

"Father?" she asked quietly, so no one could hear. The roses didn't respond. Johnny came up behind her.

"Those are pretty," he said.

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly.

"Ana?"

She ignored him. She was transfixed on the roses. They seemed to glow a brighter, brighter red. Blood red. Risika gasped softly.

"Ana what are you doing?"

Everything around her vanished. Johnny's voice faded. Risika turned and saw nothing but a large ice pond. Risika knew it. It was the one the Pevensies took her skating on. She walked towards it. Suddenly, roses and gardenias sprouted from the center of the pond. They whispered her name.

"Risika, Risika."

"Father?" Risika asked slowly.

"Here. Here. She will come here. She will come here. She will take them," the gardenias whispered.

"Here? Where? London?" Risika asked slowly.

"Here. Here. Here," the gardenias said again.

"Father? Is that you?" Risika asked the roses.

"My dear, my girl. My dear, my girl," the roses replied simply.

"Here, here," the gardenias chanted. "It will happen here."

"Icy wind. Asleep, she's been. Come now, come now. For revenge. This is the end. This is the end," the roses chanted.

"The wind blows, then it snows. Icy cold. Tales untold," the gardenias whispered. Risika realized it was a poem.

"Who is she?" Risika asked.

"The evil that once haunted your home," the gardenias shrieked. The shrieking grew louder and louder as the roses and gardenias sank into the pool. Risika ran to them, but found the pond to be water again. She fell in, and tried to swim up, but her jackets and dress were too heavy. They were pulling her down. She was drowning.

"Ana!"

Risika snapped back, pulling away from the rose and falling back into the snow. Johnny helped her stand. People were staring. Johnny quickly ushered Risika away.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What?" Risika panted.

"You were touching the rose. You were out of it. What happened?" Johnny asked, grabbing her roughly.

"I don't know," she muttered. Then, she paused. "Premonition."

"What?" Johnny asked, scrunching his face up in confusion. "You had a premonition?"

"I don't understand it," she whispered. She took his hand and they ran to the school. Johnny kept protesting, but she ignored him. She rapped on Edmund's door.

"Wha-?"

"I've had another premonition," Risika interrupted before Edmund could even ask. Edmund glanced at Johnny and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll go get Peter and the girls," Edmudn said. Risika nodded and pulled Johnny with her into Edmund's room.

When everyone got there, the first thing Lucy said was to Johnny.

"What happened to your face?" she yelled, rushing over to him. He stared at her strangely, then answered.

"I slipped and fell," he replied. Risika would have chuckled if she hadn't been so worried about her premonition.

"Yeah, into what? Someone's fist?" Peter retorted with a scoff.

"Hey!" Johnny glared at him. "I didn't see you running after her to drag her from being beaten to death!"

"Johnny!" Risika scolded.  
"Go to hell!" Peter hollered at Johnny.

"Peter!" Susan cried.

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed.

Everyone got quiet. Edmudn turned to Risika.

"What'd you see this time?" he asked quietly.

Risika told them everything. Johnny sat at her side, looking very confused and uncomfortable. When Risika had finished, the Pevensies were as confused as she.

"I don't understand," Susan said.

"Me either," Edmund replied.

"I don't understand any of it," Johnny mumbled. Risika nudged him to shut him up, and he did, though he nudged her back for nudging him.

"Think of someone who would want revenge on us," Lucy said. Everyone glanced at each other. Risika knew that there were probably many people in Narnia who wanted to get back at them.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do as of right now," Risika sighed. She rubbed her temples. "This riddle is going to drive me crazy."

"As if this all weren't already," Johnny mumbled. Peter and Edmund glared at him. Risika sighed.

"Stop it, all three of you," she shook her head. "Just stop it."

"I don't like him at all," Peter countered.

"Why did you bring him?" Edmudn asked harshly.

"He happened to be with me when I had the premonition," Risika said, standing and getting into Edmund's face.

"And why was he with you?" Edmund asked, just as loudly.

"Because I-" Risika paused. "What are you getting at anyway?!"

"I'm getting at the reason why you were with him!"

"That's my business!"

"Sure, it is!" he shouted back sarcastically. "You don't even belong here!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not welcome, but I don't exactly want to be here either!" Risika shot back, pushing her nose into Edmund's face. Edmund stared hard at her.

"Then why don't you just leave!" he said, not screaming, but still angry.

"Stop it, Ed!" Susan scolded. But it was too late. The damage was done. Risika felt tears prick her again, but she would not cry. Not in front of him. Not this time. But they were uncontrollable. She'd been keeping in her tears for too long.

She turned and ran out of the room.

"Great going, loser," she heard Johnny say, but she didn't turn around. She ran until she reached the staircase, in which, of course, she bumped into Layla.

"What do we have here?" Layla cooed. Risika felt so ashamed. How ridiculous could she look now, with tears streaming down her face? And in front of Layla? Double-whammy.

"Get out of my way, witch," Risika spat, shoving past her. Meredith and Laura pushed her back in front of Layla. Risiak glanced over at the counter. The woman that was usually there was gone.

"How rude!" Layla shouted. "No one talks to me like that!"

She grabbed Risika's hair and yanked at it. Risika growled, and aimed a kick for the girl's stomach. It hit, and Layla crumpled to the floor, cursing with words a lady would never use. Meredith and Laura ran at her, and Risika simply ducked and tripped the two, sending them both flying into Layla.

"You idiots!" Layla shouted and got to her feet. Risika turned away and began walking, but before she could leave the building, someone jabbed her hard in the small of her back. She stumbled and fell to her knees, in which she was hit again on her spine.

"Bitch!" Layla yelled, holding up a broomstick. Risika glared at her and taclked the girl down. Layla shrieked, but Risika aimed punches right into her face. Layla tugged and scratched at her, but Risika didn't stop.

"Ladies! Ladies!"

Risika ignored the woman who usually sat at the desk. Suddenly, a crowd of girls came by. Laura and Meredith attempted to tug Risika off Meredith, but Risika pushed them away.

"Ana!"

Johnny ran over to her, the Pevensies following shortly behind.

"Ana, stop it!" Johnny called, yanking her off Layla. Risika aimed one last kick at the girl. As soon as Johnny had pulled Risika off, however, Layla jumped up and tackled Risika. She clawed at Risika, screaming like an animal. Girls around them squeled with shock, but did not help.

"Layla!"

Edmund grabbed Layla and attempted to pry her from Risika, but Layla held on. Risika opened her eyes and spat at Layla, who growled and scratched her face. Risika then noticed something. She gasped as Layla glared down at her with black eyes. Completely black eyes. So cold and unlike the caramel ones that Risika had noticed first. Risika finally kicked the girl off and she stumbled back into Edmund. Johnny pulled Risika to her feet.

"What the hell happened?!" Johnny shouted. The woman at the desk glared at both girls. Meredith and Laura pouted to her.

"We don't know what happened!" Laura said, innocently.

"Yeah," Meredith said. "Layla just said hi to her and she began insulting Layla and then tackled her!"

"Liar!" Risika spat. Johnny nudged her to be quiet. But she didn't. "She started it! Her friends are just defending her."

"Do you go to school here?" the woman asked Risika, who shrugged Johnny off of her.

"No," Risika answered.

"Then I suppose you all get on with your own business. We don't want the police to get involved, now do we?" the woman eyed the girls. They glared at each other, but said nothing. Risika was outraged. But before she could say more fuol words to the woman and Layla, Johnny dragged her away.

"Let me go!" Risika pushed Johnny off. He gripped her arm tighter.

"Leave it alone, Ana," he warned.

"They can't just leave it at that! She_ attacked_ me," Risika hissed. Johnny sighed.

"Even so," he said. "It'll get messy if police get involved and your parents, too."

"I don't care!" Risika shouted. Johnny shot her a look. Then, his gaze softened.

"You look a mess," he mumbled. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Risika didn't even bother to protest as Johnny dragged her to the boys' school. He pulled her into the girl's bathroom and turned on a sink.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Risika mumbled, sinking to the hard cold ground.

"There are hardly that many girls that come to the school. It's a boy's school, if you didn't notice," he replied, wetting a towel and handing it to Risika. She let her hand fall beside her and mad no move to wash her face. Johnny sighed.

"Wipe the blood from your face, Risika."  
Her heart almost stopped. She stared at him. He'd never called her Risika. Not once, since that day on the street. He always called her Ana. Johnny ignored her strange expression and simply picked the towel up from her hand. Then, he began to roughly rub her face. Risika's breath caught in her chest. It was the same thing that Edmund had done when she was in Narnia. She stared at Johnny, more tears pricking her eyes. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her, a surprised look on her face.

"What is it?" Johnny asked softly.

Instead of replying, Risika wrapped her arms around him and began to cry some more. She felt Johnny stiffen, only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, too.

"I don't care who you are anymore," he said softly. "You'll always be Ana to me." He gulped and Risika looked up at him.

"Give me a chance," he said softly. "Give me a chance to start over. I want to be Johnny to you, Risika. I won't ask you to be Ana. I won't even ask you to like me. Just give me a chance."

This only made Risika cry more. He smiled slowly and began to clean her face with the towel again. She said nothing for what seemed like minutes.

"No," she finally mumbled. "No."

"Why?" Johnny asked, seemingly confused.

"How can you ask me to do that? You don't even know me," Risika muttered. He only smiled softly.

"I guess I'm a fool for you," he said. "Foolish, my most disliked aunt calls me sometimes."

Something in Risika's mind snapped.

"_She will also take the boy. The foolish one. The unbelieving one. And she will kill them both!"_

"Oh my God," Risika gaped at Johnny. He simply stared at her in confusion. "It's you."

**Author's note:** Ooo. Hehe. I've cleared Johnny's reputation, eh? Mostly? I'll let you decide. Haha. I really wanted to write this one too. Especially the part about Johnny. Doesn't he seem kinda…bipolar sometimes though? Eh…And Edmund too. Gosh. -_-' Anways, here's the new chapter. I'm gonna keep writing though…Glad this one was pretty long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Haha. I jsut read Cookie Girl's review. I wouldn't know about Twilight...I don't read the books. I watched the movie, and it really bored me. lols. It was sooo slow. So I don't know..but yeah...here's the new chapter anyways.

When Risika got home with Johnny, her parents were furious.

"That's it!" James sighed. "We let you go out. We let you do what you wanted because of your condition, but that's it. You got into a fight. What's wrong with you, Ana?"

Risika ignored James. Anita sighed, and then turned to Johnny.

"You should go back to the school, Johnny. It's late," she said. Risika turned around and faced her so-called mother.

"It_ is_ late. Johnny should stay here tonight," she said. Everyone, even Johnny, gave her a strange look. Johnny opened his mouth to protest, but Risika shot him a hard glance. She hadn't explained to him what she'd meant in the bathroom of his school earlier, because she was too shocked. But now, she was afraid. Afraid for him\s life. Risika realized, she had a soft spot for the handsome boy.

"Good idea, Ana, dear," Anita said softly. James was still not happy, but was keeping his mouth shut, so Risika didn't say anything to him. Instead, she simply took his hand in hers and walked him up the stairs. Once they got in the room, she let go of his hand and he stared at her.

"Did you need to tell me something?" Johnny asked. He knew she did. She nodded. And then, she told him everything about her first premonition. The riddle, and how it had applied to him.

"How do you know it's me? What have I done to whoever it is that's going to try to kill me?" Johnny asked, skeptical. Risika sighed.

"I haven't figured that part out, yet," she rubbed her temples, trying to clear her thoughts. Johnny seemed a bit pale.  
"I don't believe it," he mumbled, heading for the door. Risika remembered that part of the riddle as well. She sighed.

"She will also take the boy. The foolish one. The unbelieving one. And she will kill them both," Risika repeated what the gardenias had said. Johnny stopped in the door. He sighed again. Then, he shook his head.

"I'm going back to the school. I'll see you sometime later," he replied.

"Johnny!"

He stuck his head back into the door.

"I'm afraid," she said softly. "For you. And Ed. I'm afraid for all of us."

"Don't be," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. He walked over to her and took her hand. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be fine."

"You promise?" she asked, even though in her heart she knew that even if he promised, something bad was going to happen. But Johnny simply smiled at her.

"I promise, _Risika_," he said.

"Meet me at the ice pond tomorrow morning,' Risika added. He nodded. Then, he leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her lips. Risika sat there, staring at him. His smile grew bigger and Risika wondered if it hurt his split lip.

"Thanks for letting me do that," he said as he got up and left. She simply sat there, staring. Even after he left, she couldn't stop staring at the door. Finally, she changed into a clean nightgown and crawled under the blankets.

Before she fell asleep, however, she made a silent prayer.

"Please, don't let anything happen to them. Don't let Edmund and Johnny die. I ask you, mother. Father. Aslan. Protect them," she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Then, before she could even think another thought, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Risika walked to the ice pond, hoping with all her heart that Johnny would be there. She had dressed in a thick long dark blue coat, a black wool cap, and a long dress that came to her ankles. A dull, yet colorful scarf wrapped around her neck and she wore brown leather gloves to keep her hands warm.

She then spotted him on the lake, kicking the ice with his skate. Risika snuck up behind him, and grabbed him around the neck. He let out a cry and swerved around, falling on his back. Risika would have gone down with him as well, but she'd let go just in time.

"Aw, man," he laughing as he laid on his back in the show. Risika only laughed with him and helped him stand up.

"How long have you been waiting?" Risika asked.

"Only a couple minutes," he said. Risika knew he was lying..

"Liar," Risika smiled. He only grinned, and Risika noticed that the huge blue bruise around his eye was starting to dim a bit.

Risika got some skates, and they skated together, Risika holding onto Johnny's arm most of the time. Then, Johnny began to skate faster and faster. Risika let out a small screech as she stumbled, slipping and fell on her butt in the snow. Johnny laughed.

"We're even now," he commented innocently, though his smirk was devious. Risika picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at him. He ducked and began skating off. Risika stood, going as fast as she could after him, making sure not to run into anyone else on the pond.

"How mean!" she cried, though she laughed as Johnny pelted her with a snowball.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind and snow hit everybody on the lake. People tumbled against the strong wind. Risika stumbled and fell into Him. They both fell into a pile of snow, but some people weren't as lucky. They fell onto the ice, cracking their heads. Risika glanced at Johnny. She remembered the wind that one day in Edmund's room, and she gulped. Something was not right.

"What?" Johnny asked, noticing her blanched face.

"I have to find Edmund, now," Risika said, getting off Him. She helped him up and discarded her skates.

"Risika, what's going on?" Johnny asked. She glanced at him.

"Stay here," she told him. He didn't answer her. "I mean it. I'll be back in a bit."

As she got back to the school, Peter was just leaving.

"Where's Edmund?" she asked before Peter could even say 'hello'.

"He left quite a while ago," Peter replied. "We were studying and he left early. I stayed back to clean up his mess."

Risika panted. "Where did he say he went?"

"The lake," Peter replied slowly. Then, she paled.

"I was just there," she muttered. She gave Peter a knowing look. He paled as well. Then, they both bolted for the lake, hoping with both their hearts that they were simply being paranoid and that nothing had actually happened.

When they reached the lake, Risika approached a woman and asked her if she'd seen two boys. She described both Johnny and Edmund. She shook her head, and Peter pulled her to the side.

"Why are you looking for Johnny?" he asked her. She sighed, remembering that she hadn't told anyone about finding out the other victim was Johnny.

"Johnny is the fool who's going to die with Edmund," she said, flinching. It hurt to say it in such a way. Peter blanched.

"No," he muttered. "How do you know?"

Risika simply tugged at his arm.

"We don't have time for this," she muttered. "We have to find them."

Peter hesitated for a moment, and then followed her. They continued to ask people on the lake, when suddenly, two figures emerged from the woods behind the lake. Risika recognized them.

"Ed! Johnny!"

Risika ran to them, Peter following short behind, when suddenly, a huge icy wind knoecked everyone over. Not just Peter and Risika, but everyone on the lake, as well as Johnny and Edmund. A blizzarding snow followed. The snow was so thick, that Risika lost sight around her. She could only see Peter.

Then, just as soon as the snow and wind came, it stopped. When Risika looked, Edmund and Johnny were lying on the snow, face-down.

"Ed!" rsiiak screamed, running to him. Peter ran to his brother as well, and Risika went to Johnny to pull him over on his back. Risika checked his breathing. He wasn't. She checked his heartbeat, and was relived to hear the steady thumping. She looked to Peter.

"He's not breathing, but his heart is beating," Peter said slowly, sititng his brother up. Risika paled as she saw how white Edmund and Johonny looked.

"Same here," she said, softly. Then, she began to pant and screamed for help. People on the lake rushed over and soon enough Edmund and Johnny were rushed to the hospital.

Susan and Lucy were the first to arrive once Edmund and Johnny were stable. Dr. Blugrum had gotten them breathing again, but there was bad news. He refused to tell us until the rest of Edmund's family got here.

"What is it, sir?" Susan asked, panting. Her hair was a mess. Lucy was the same as well. She was sobbing. Peter held her close.

"Your brother and Johnny," he said slowly. "They're in a coma."

"How?" Risika didn't mean to screech, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm not entirely sure. What exactly happened, you say?" he stared at Peter and Risika. They glanced at each other.

"We were at the lake when we saw them come out of the woods. Then, suddenly, there was this huge wind and all this snow…it was blinding. I couldn't see anything, but when it cleared, Johnny and Edmund were face-down in the snow," Risika said all in one breath. Dr. Blugrum stared at her. Then, he averted his gaze to Peter.

"Same story," he muttered quietly.

Something occurred to Risika. The lake.  
_"Here. Here. She will come here. She will come here. She will take them."_

"That's what she meant…" Risika said, barely audible.

"Excuse me..?" Dr. Blugrum seemed confused. Risika ignored him and turned to the Pevensies. They all stared at her.

"Here. Here. She will come here. She will come here. She will take them," Risika repeated. "She meant the lake. That's why I saw the lake. She meant _there_. That was where she would take them."

The Pevensies looked at each other. They blanched.

"We…could have stopped this?" Susan asked softly. Lucy broke into sobs again and Risika hugged her.

"No," she mumbled. "It was going to happen anyway. But we have to save them now."

"How?" Peter demanded. "We don't know where they are?! Or if they are even anywhere since they are physically here!"

"You out of all people should know about entering different worlds!" Risika shot back. "They could be stuck in another world, just like me."

"How do you know, though?" Peter asked, ruffling his hair, frustrated. "How can you know they aren't just stuck in a deep place of unconsciousness?"

"I _don't_ know! Maybe because I don't want to think of Edmund as stuck in an empty, dark hole!" Risika shouted. "I don't know _anything_, Peter. I just have hope. You should too, it's your _brother_."

"Would someone tell me what the _hell _is going on?!" Dr. Blugrum shouted, silencing us all. We stared at him, and then each other.

"You would never believe us anyway," Susan muttered, trying to sound polite. Dr. Blugrum stared at her and crossed his arms.

"You may all have very important information that could be used to save your brother and friend," Dr. Blugrum stated bluntly. Risika glared at him. But Peter shook his head.

"It's nothing, sir," he said. "We'll just need to talk."

Dr. Blugrum stared at us suspiciously, but left us to ourselves. We went into Edmund's room, and it hurt to see him hooked up to those machines. She remembered what it was like to wake up and have all those needles inside her. She shivered. Everyone was dead quiet. Lucy was still sobbing softly, and Risika could see that Edmund was still pale as ever. It scared her. His sisters held his hand while his brother sat beside him, his head resting in his hands. Risika walked over and took his other hand, but found it was so clammy and cold. She thought she would be sick.

"Are you okay, Risika?" Susan asked gently. Risika shook her head.

"I don't think any of us are," Risika choked. Susan simply nodded. Lucy cried a little more, and Peter sighed.

"I'm going to check on Johnny," Risika said. "He hasn't got anyone."

They simply nodded as Risika left and entered Johnny's room down the hall. Johnny looked just as bad as Edmund. His face was pale, and his hair seemed to be stark white. The large bruise around his eye and his spilt lip made him look even worse. Risika sat down beside him, but did not take his hand, afraid it would be as deathly cold as Edmund's. Instead, she simply stared at his bruised, pale, face.

"I'm afraid," she said softly. "For you. And Ed. I'm afraid for all of us."

She had just repeated what she'd told him the night before. And she remembered exactly what he had said as well. She sighed.

_"Don't be. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be fine. I promise."_

"You promised," Risika mumbled. But she knew it had been out of his control. He hadn't known. And neither had Edmund. Risika rested her elbows on her knees and then rested her face in her hands. The door opened.

"Your parents are here," Peter said softly. Risika didn't look up, or answer, so he left. As he left, Risika said another quiet prayer.

"Let me save them," Risika whispered. "Please, Aslan. Mother. Father. Help me to bring them back. Whatever it takes, give them back to me."

A couple of minutes later, her parents rushed in. Well, not really her parents, but Ana's parents.

"Oh, honey," Anita hugged Risika, and she didn't even bother to push her away. Risika only sighed. "And that other boy too, how terrible…"

"Please, talk to us, Ana," James said. He, too, pulled her into a hug.

Risika simply pushed them off and left the room. She didn't want to be around them. Not now. Not ever. She sighed as she sat in the lobby by herself. Pulling her knees to her chest, she tried to think. What could she do for them? How could she help? If they were in another world…how would she get there? Then, she got an idea. It was crazy, and risky, but what else could she do? She would tell no one. _No one._ They would try to stop her. She left the hospital, but not until she'd slipped a quick note underneath Edmund's door.


	14. Chapter 14

The moment Risika got home, she ran to the bathroom and searched. When she heard the door slam downstairs, she ran to see who it was. It was James.

"Where's Anita?" Risika asked.

"Your mother," James replied, "decided to stay with Johnny tonight. Are you looking for something?"

He must've heard the clatter, Risika thought. She tried to think.

"I want to take a nap. Do you have sleeping pills? I can't fall asleep," she lied. James gave her a suspicious look. Then, he came up the stairs and went into the master room. He came out with a bottle of pills, and opened it. He handed Risika one pill and shot her a warning look.

"Only take one," he said. Risika nodded and took it from him. Then, she followed him as he put the bottle away. She saw he put them in the lowest drawer of the vanity. Then, she left and went to her room. She held the pill her hand and got under the sheets. She laid there for what seemed like an hours before she finally heard the door close.

Good.

Then, she snuck into James' room and pulled the pill bottle from the bottom drawer of the vanity. She sighed as she went to the kitchen. She poured herself a big glass of water and looked at the pills. She was scared.

"Please don't let me die here," she whispered before she opened the pill bottles and took one. Then, she drank some water. Took another pill. A drink of water. Another pill. More water. She continued this pattern until she'd consumed ten pills. After that, she thought she would be sick. She put her hand on the table to steady herself, but knocked over the bottle instead, scattering its contents over the table and floor. She stumbled to the staircase; sure she was going to throw up. But as she reached the stairs, she simply collapsed and blacked out.

_Please don't judge me for what I'm about to do. I hope I will be able to save Edmund and Johnny._

Peter stared at Risika's note in shock. Susan and Lucy were at his side.

"What does she mean?" Lucy asked. Peter's chest tightened and he hoped that Risika didn't mean what he thought. Susan stared at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Peter we have to go find her," Susan said, panic in her voice. Peter nodded.

:Lucy, stay here with Edmund. Me and Susan will go look for Risika," Peter quickly told his little sister. She pouted.

"No! I want to know what's going on! Tell me!" the girl protested. Peter sighed and shook his head. Then, he ran out and Susan told Lucy to stay put, no matter what happened. Peter knew that Lucy would definitely get upset later, but he had to find Risika. He hoped that she hadn't hurt herself. He would feel even worse if she had.

The first place he and Susan went was the ice pond. She was nowhere. Then, they looked around on the street. The last place they looked was the Wilder house. But the door was locked.

"Stand back," Peter said and Susan moved back. He threw himself at the door, but it did not budge.

"Risika!" Peter yelled, but no one answered. He threw himself into the door again. And again. And again. Finally, it gave under his weight. The door collapsed, and Peter fell on top of it. Susan rushed to help her brother up, and gasped at the sight in front of them.

"Risika!" Peter stood and they both ran to the girl laying at the bottom of the staircase.

"Call the hospital," Peter urged and Susan nodded and ran to find the phone.

"Peter!" she called, moments later.

"What?" Peter called back. Susan came out, with a half-empty bottle of sleeping pills in her hands. Peter growled and shook his head. He picked Risika up and ran outside, yelling for help.

Peter was starting to get tired of back-and-forth visits to the hospital. They'd rushed Risika to an emergency room. Those sleeping pills could kill her. And Peter only hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Susan had seemed traumatized, and was holding a crying Lucy in the lobby. Peter went into Edmund's room and stared at his brother, so pake, and cold, in his hospital cot.

"She's crazy," Peter mumbled in frustration, even though Edmund couldn't hear him. "I swear, Ed. Your girlfriend is crazy."

Just then, the door burst open. A blonde-haired girl with brown eyes was standing there.

"Oh, Eddie!" she cried and flung herself at Edmund. Peter stared at the girl.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked, angrily. I mean, what the hell? A random girl just throwing herself in here? Then, Peter recognized her. It was Layla. That girl that was practically stakling Edmund. The one who'd attacked Risika just the other day.

"I'm sorry," Layla sniffled. "I'm just so worried. When I heard…I just ran over here!" Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her pathetically fake sobbing. There weren't even any tears.

"Get out," Peter said coldly. This was his _brother_. Who was letting in these people? Wasn't there a rule about how only family and good friends were allowed to visit?

"You don't understand," Layla said, sobbing, though she glared at him coldly.

"I don't care," Peter shot back. "This is my brother. He's not doing well. I need you to get out."

"You don't understand!" Layla cried, louder know. She began to sob again. Peter was getting irritated. He glared at her, and she turned and left the room, now crying hysterically. Peter went out as well and looked at the doctor who was treating his brother, Johnny, and Risika. Dr. Blugrum, he believed.

"How is she?" Peter asked.

"She'll be fine," Dr. Blugrum said. Peter let out a breath. "We managed to get the pills out before they dissolved into her system. But she's in a deep sleep still."

"A coma?" Lucy asked softly. The doctor smiled at her.

"No, just a very deep sleep. Hopefully she will wake up in a day or two,' Dr. Blugrum said. Lucy nodded and Susan thanked the doctor.

"I would like to talk to you, my boy," Dr. Blugrum pulled Peter to the side. Peter's heart jumped into his throat.

"I think I may have found out why your brother is in such a condition," Dr. Blugrum said quietly. Peter's heart hammered.

"We found that he took quite a blow to the head," the doctor said. "It may have been a block of ice, or a rock, something very hard. Right into the back of his head. Traumatized the brain, and he's quite lucky he's not dead."

"But he wasn't bleeding or anything when we found him, and we didn't see anyone else," Peter stammered.

"But you said the snow was too thick to see in?" Dr. Blugrum said. Peter nodded. "And the bleeding, well, I didn't find any cuts either. So it must've been a more blunt object. His skull is slightly cracked, but the skin did not break. So there was no bleeding."

Peter nodded. "What about Johnny?"

"Same story," Dr. Blugrum sighed.

"Why didn't you tell this to us earlier?" Peter said, only slightly agitated.

"You and that girl had begun arguing. I couldn't say anything. And then, you guys asked to be pardoned. I assumed that it was very shocking for you all to find your brother in such a state," Dr. Blugrum rambled.

"But basically you are saying that this…my brother and Johnny in a coma…was no accident?" Peter asked slowly, anger building up in him.

"Basically," Dr. Blugrum sighed again. Peter punched the wall, making everyone in the lobby jump. His knuckles rang with pain and tears burned his eyes. He apologized softly to everyone and went back into Edmund's room, where Susan was standing and Lucy was sleeping on one of the couches.

"Was that just you?" Susan asked. Peter simply nodded, clutching his aching knuckles.

"Oh, Peter," Susan said gently as she took his hand into hers. His knuckles were red, and Peter didn't doubt they'd turn black and blue later on. He'd hit the wall hard enough to bruise. Peter laid down on a couch and sighed.

"You should go back to school," he told Susan. She only shook her head. He looked at her.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll watch Edmund and Lucy. You should go back."

"I couldn't concentrate on my studies anyways," she mumbled. "I'll got get something to eat from the cafeteria downstairs. Do you want anything?"

Peter shook his head. "I think I'm going to sleep."

Susan nodded, and left. And with that, Peter drifted off into his own sleep. He felt helpless, and hopeless. The first thing he saw in his dream, was Aslan.

"My boy, I see you and your family has run into some trouble," Aslan said to him. Peter walked alongside him in a large open green field.

"Yes," Peter muttered. "I don't know what to do, sire."

"You must be strong, young one," he said. "You must be strong while others are weak. You do not stand for just yourself, but you stand for a number of people. That has always been role of a King, has it not?"

Peter nodded. He knew. "But how can I save my brother? Is he really in another world?"

Aslan sighed. "There is evil in your world. A great evil. One you've seen before and know all too well. She is not only in your world. She is also in another world. A world where your brother and friend have been transported."

"So how do I get there? And who is this evil? How do I defeat it?" Peter asked desperately. "I don't understand."

"Life is never easy, Peter," Aslan simply replied. They stopped walking, and Peter saw another open field with gardenias and roses on the ground. On the other side, stood a small, homey cottage. "You must be strong. Love will shin through darkness. Your love for your brother will help you reach him."

"Another adventure, huh?" Peter said, smiling softly. Aslan smiled at him as well.

"Be careful. This is no longer my world to rule. There are greater things at task here," Aslan said. "Greater, and more wicked than you can imagine. Nothing is as it seems."

Then, he disappeared, and Peter walked towards the cottage, the gardenias and roses at his feet. Suddenly, a thick vine of thorns wrapped around his leg and pulled him down.

"Peter, peter," came a hoarse whisper.

"What is this?!" Peter cried, kicked at the vines. The flowers came up to his face. The smell of gardenias and roses almost choked him.

"The world where hopes die. The world where lost souls live on. A wicked world. A loved world. A hated world," came a female voice from the gardenias.

"A dead world. A living world," the roses replied.

"Find her, find her!" the gardenias cried.

"Who?!" Peter shouted.

"Risika…" the gardenias wailed.

"She's here?" Peter asked softly.

"Here, here," the roses replied. "Save her. Save her."

"Don't let the witch get you!" the gardenias yelled.

Suddenly, the thorns let go of Peter's leg and the flowers sunk into the earth. Peter stood and ran towards the cottage, but the shimmering lake of clear water caught his eye. It was not fat from the cottage. Peter went to it and then he noticed something floating in the water. White. Cloth. A body. Face-down. Peter ran into the water and swam to it. He pulled it ashore and turned the body over. It was Risika. Oh, god. It was Risika. She wasn't breathing.

"Risika!" Peter called her multiple times.

"Step away, my boy."

The woman appeared without warning. Her hair was curly and a golden brown. Her face was slim, and she wore bright, flowered clothing. On her head was a straw hat with flowers along the brim. Peter stared at her. She bent down and wrapped her hand around Risika's back, sitting her up.

"Get away from her," Peter shouted. The woman eyed him.

"Silence," she hissed. And for some strange reason, Peter didn't say anything. He opened his mouth to, but said nothing. He clutched his throat and gaped at the woman. She was tender with Risika.

"Wake up, little girl. Wake up. You don't want to go yet, do you? Wake up, little on," she said softly. Then, she kissed Risika's forehead, and Risika bolted up straight, gagging out lungs-full of water.


	15. Chapter 15

`Though it may have seemed strange, the first thing Peter did when Risika looked at him was hug her. She jumped back in alarm, and then looked at the strange woman.

"What's going on?" she asked, barely audible. Peter opened his mouth to reply, but he could say nothing. Risika stared at him. "Peter?"

"He's just in shock," the woman said, smiling as she waved her hand. Peter coughed. He could speak again.

"I saw Aslan," he finally said. Risika stared at him.

"What did he tell you?" Risika asked.

But before Peter could reply, the strange woman stood abruptly.

"No such thing!" the strange woman said, though she sounded extremely cheerful. Peter and Risika stared at her.

"Who are you?" Risika asked. The woman smiled.

"Why, I'm your mother," she said. Peter knew she was lying. The woman pulled Risika up to stand, and then brought her into the small cottage. Peter followed them, but said nothing. There was something strange about this woman.

_"Don't let the witch get you!"_

Peter remembered what the gardenias had said. Could this be the witch that they'd been talking about? Or what? The woman sat Risika down, and began brushing Risika's curls. They both seemed to forget that Peter was there.

"You have lovely hair," the woman coed to Risika. "So long, and curly, and such a beautiful color!"

Peter was getting more and more weirded out by the minute. He looked around, and saw the cottage was made of mostly wood with many fruits and flowers. The chairs had knit covers. The curtains seemed hand-made, and Peter could see into one of the bedrooms through an opened door. A large bed with tons of pillows and thick blankets stood ready with a little window and a flower box inside. He walked over to Risika, and the woman stopped brushing Risika's hair. She glared at Peter.

"Risika, we have to go," Peter said, shaking her a bit by the shoulders. She looked up at him with her sleepy purple eyes. She nodded.

"Yes, we must go," she said, standing. She was still soaked. As she tried to walk, she stumbled and fell into Peter. He tilted her chin up and looked at her. She was sleepy. Very sleepy. Peter didn't want to panic, but he didn't feel comfortable in this cottage. The woman eyed him icily. He ignored her and put Risika on his back. Tired or not, they weren't going to stay here a moment longer.

Just as he reached the door to leave, the woman called out sweetly to him.

"She'll need dry clothes!"

"They'll dry," Peter reassured her, leaving.

"She'll catch a cold," the woman called back, just as he was five feet from the cottage. Peter grumbled. He put Risika down and went back to the woman. She smiled and pointed to the bedroom.

"You can get her some clothes from there," she said, putting a hand on Peter's back and leading him to the room. He stiffened. This was weird.

"Thanks for helping to save her," he mumbled, not sure what to say. She laughed.

"Oh, yes. You're very welcome! Now, here you are!" she said, and suddenly, before Peter could react, the woman shoved him into the bedroom and swung the doro shut. Peter banged on the door, and realized that the bedroom he'd seen had turned into a cold stone cell. The wooden door was rotted and had a small window, in which bars prevented him from reaching over and unlocking the door. He screamed and cursed at the woman, who only smirked and brought Risika inside. She sat Risika on the table and began brushing her hair again.

"Are you hungry, my dear?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know," Risika mumbled. The woman placed a bowl of strawberries in front of her and grinned.

"Be careful! Remember the last time, you squirted juice all over the table?" the woman laughed. "Ah! The memories!"

Risika smiled, but she looked confused. She looked around, and then right at Peter, who placed his arms through the bars and waved to her, calling, but she didn't seem to see him.

"Where'd Peter go?" she asked softly. The woman's expression grew hard.

"Oh, the boy," she said. "He went home. He didn't want to stay."

"Liar! Witch! Let me out!" Peter cried angrily. Risika didn't seem to hear him, and the woman pretended not to. Risika looked hurt. Then, she stood, though she was still stumbling.

"I should go," Risika mumbled. "I…I'm looking for someone. I think he needed my help. And I need Peter's help."

The woman smiled again. "Maybe Peter will come back tomorrow. You look awfully tired. Let's get you to bed."

The woman then took Risika to the room next to Peter's. There was another window in Peter's cell, one that in which led to the other room. Peter ran to it and called out to Risika. The woman tucked her under the bed and stroked her hair softly, like a mother.

"Oh, my dear," the woman said, sounding on the verge of tears. "You were so lonely, weren't you? All those terrible things…your father ignoring you. Your mother dying. And that boy…oh, how awful."

"Yes," Risika said, almost sobbing. "But how do you know?"

"A mother knows everything," the woman replied softly. "I have no children. I see you are so beautiful. Will you stay with me? Keep me company? You surely don't want to go back to that place…that place with that boy, and all those terrible people, now do you?"

Risika shook her head like a child. "No, I suppose I do not."

"Risika! Don't listen to her!" Peter cried, banging loudly. But Risika didn't hear him. She closed her eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" the woman asked her again. Risika snuggled under the covers.

"I'll think about it over a night's sleep," she replied. The woman smiled wickedly.

"That's fine, my dear," she said, then left. Peter kept yelling to try and wake Risika up, but she didn't seem to hear. So he walked over to his other window and glared at the woman.

She laughed, "No use in glaring, my boy. There's nothing you can do."

"Oh, yeah?" Peter retorted. "Watch me. I'll get out of here. We both will."

The woman scoffed. "She can't hear you. She can't see you. You are nothing to her, my boy. _Nothing._ And she won't come looking for you anymore. She's going to forget everything once she wakes up. She'll stay with me _forever_."

"I'm not the one she's looking for," Peter shot. The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then who is he? And where?"" she asked, smiling evilly as she narrowed her eyes at him. No way. She was not going to get the satisfaction of knowing.

"Why are you doing this?" Peter asked softly, changing the subject. If aggression wasn't going to work, he might as well try his hand at manipulation. Persuasion. Whatever it took. They were wasting time, here in this place. Edmund was obviously not here.

"Like I said," the woman said, sitting at the table and pulling out some knitting. "I have no children. I want children. Mine abandoned me."

She sighed and looked at the room Risika was in. "She'a beautiful one, she is. I want her."

"So you take other people's children instead? That's sick," Peter spat. The woman only smiled at him.

"What alternative does a woman have?" she asked innocently. Peter wanted to throw up on her.

"Then why only take her as your child, and not me?" Peter asked. He didn't really care, he wouldn't want to be the son of someone like her.

"Never did like boys," the woman said, scrunching up her nose. "Too aggressive. Too pushy. Too hard to spoil. Plus, you…"

The woman stood and came close to Peter. He could've reached out and strangled her if he wanted to, but for some reason, he did not.

"You want to strangle me, don't you?"" she mumbled. Peter was taken back, as if she could read his mind. She cackled. "I can read little children. It's quite easy."

"I'm not a child," Peter snapped.

You were very loved, as a child, weren't you, Peter?" the woman changed the subject. "Maybe your father was a little absent, but he had his reasons."

"Shut up," Peter mumbled.

"The war. Your brother and sisters. Your mother. How lonely she must be…at home all on her own," the woman continued to push his buttons.

"Shut up!" Peter screamed. "You think you know everything but you don't! My father was a great man! My mother is a good woman! She loved us all! She was there for us!"

A short moment of silence as the woman eyed him.

"I'm sure she did," the woman said. "And that's why I can't take you. You can see, can't you?"

At first, Peter didn't understand. The woman sighed and ran her fingers over the everything. If Peter looked closely, he could see that what he first thought were fine wood, flowers, and fruits, were now dust and rotten wood, with holes or bugs crawling around. He almost puked. The woman smiled, and instantly her curly golden hair was gone, replaced by thin long white hair. Her cheekbones sunk in, and her eyes popped out, becoming a gray blue color. Peter almost gasped.

"You can see all the lies in this house, if you look closely, can't you?" the woman asked again. "That's because you've been loved. You don't need mine. My love, is nothing but empty hollow lies. I need them, you see. I need them to cover up for this."

She grabbed her face and let out a disgusted cry. Then, she began to wail.

"What child would love me if I looked like this? If my home looked like this?" she cried again and again. Then, she stopped. "That girl, Risika, you call her. She has been neglected by her family. Her mother died, and her father abandoned her to her maids and caretakers in his depression. A child like that. One so longing for love, those are the ones who can be fooled by my lies. The ones who weren't loved."

Peter gritted his teeth. The woman stood, and smiled. Her smile was ugly, and disgusting. Peter turned away. This is a wicked world, he thought. He turned to her, and saw she was standing right in front of him, in the cell. He jumped back in alarm. She towered over him now, by almost a foot. Her clothes were black rags of mourning and she was practically a skeleton. Peter almost felt for her. At least, he would, if she hadn't locked him in a cell and put a spell on Risika.

"Tell me about this world," he said, eying her. She grinned wickedly.

"It is a dead world, my boy. Souls live and roam here. It is a world called Hiberna Somnus," she explained.

"Souls?" Peter asked. "Like, poltergeists? Lost souls who were left behind to mope and roam the world until they move on?"

"No!" the witch snapped. "Souls! All kinds of souls. Lost souls. Souls who were done wrong. Vengeful souls. Happy souls, who live on. All kinds of souls."

Peter stared at her like this was some kind of cruel joke. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Why not?" the witch sneered. "I have no one to talk to, and neither do you. We may as well talk. Why not? Why not?"

"Alright!" Peter retorted. He sat in a corner of the cell and brushed away annoying cobwebs. The witch eyed him suspiciously. Peter shifted. Then, he glared at her.

"Leave me alone, witch."

The witch only smirked and then faded out of the cell. Peter sat in his cell for hours. He had to admit he was getting lonely. He went to his window and looked at Risika. She was still sleeping. He began to speak to her, even though she couldn't hear him.

"Risika," he sighed, speaking in whispers. "We need to get out of here. We have to find Ed and Johnny. Before it's too late."

To his surprise, Risika stirred in his sleep. Peter sat up straighter, with slight hopes.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, louder. She didn't stir. "Risika!" No use. She didn't move. Peter sighed, then began to whisper to himself again.

"God, I'm so sorry, mum. And dad. I always promised, from the very first time during the war, that I would protect them. I'm so sorry. I always end up getting them into danger…"

"Pete…?"

Behind him, Risika sat up slowly in bed. She looked around. But she saw nothing, because in the window where Peter could see her, she saw only a painting.

"Peter? Are you there?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eye.

"Risika!" Peter cried. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Peter are you there?" Risika sounded terrified. Her eyes searched the room, and then she walked towards the wall that Peter faced. She reached her arm out slowly, and as she touched the wall, she gasped.

"Peter, where are you?" she asked again.

"Here! Risika I'm right here!" Peter yelled out to her, but she didn't hear him.

Suddenly, she turned away from the wall and exited the room. She came to the door to Peter cell, but saw only a thick wooden door. She pulled on it, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Curious, my dear?"

Risika spun around, and saw the woman with her sweet curls and blue eyes. Risika glanced at the door.

"I thought I heard Peter," she mumbled. The woman chuckled and opened the door. Peter was right there, but Risika saw only the sweet bedroom with covers and flowers. Peter ran towards her, but was suddenly knocked back by some kind of force. He pounded on what seemed like this glass, and shouted to her, but she heard nothing.

"You see?" the woman said, shooting Peter a sly grin. "Nothing."

"No," Risika protested. "I was sure it was something."

"Are you finished napping?" the woman asked, changing the subject. She was obviously disappointed that Risika had woken up, and still remembered.

"Yes," Risika muttered. "May I...walk in this room for a bit? Just to explore? I swore I heard something."

The woman hesitated, and then smiled warmly. "Go ahead."

She left and Risika closed the door behind her. Risika walked around the room, peeking in drawers and under the bed. She was biting her lower lip nervously. Then, she walked towards where Peter was, her hand outstretched. She jumped as her hand suddenly hit the wall that Peter felt. She squinted towards the barrier, and her eyes widened. Peter knew she could not see him, but Risika was clever. Risika then turned, grabbed a large vase of flowers and threw it at the barrier. It shattered just like glass, and as it did, everything else around her did too. The beautiful flowers, homey cottage, everything turned into the stone and rotting wood of cobwebs that Peter could see. Risika gasped as Peter suddenly emerged from the other side of the barrier.

**Author's Note:** Hey!! Her'es the new chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was working on the trailer for 'Winter Sleep', which is now done ^_^

Here, on my YouTube page, you can see it: http[COLOM]//www[DOT]youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=cbYd-6G1vO8

After I finished, I tried to update, but my mom was being a butt -_-' And she wouldn't let me finish eve on chapter. So yeah…here it is, anyways.


	16. Chapter 16

"Peter!" Risika cried softly. He emerges quickly, takes her hand and pulls her to the door. They open it and then they are outside.

"We need to get out of here, fast!" Peter simply said. Risika heard the urgency in his voice and followed him without question. They ran into the woods and suddenly there was a terribly wail from the cottage. Risika gasped and Peter stopped running. Risika crashed into him from behind. He scrambled to stand and so did she.

"What's happening, Peter?" Risika finally asked. They both were breathing hard, but Peter didn't reply. He only dashed off running again, dragging Risika behind him.

"No questions, just run," he said, tugging her arm.

"Why?" Risika asked, just as the sound of leaves rustling followed them. Risika picked up the pace, but dared to glance back. On their tail, was a large black wolf. At the sight of this, Risika tried to run faster, but she tripped and stumbled. The wolf charged at her, and clamped its jaws around her calf. Then, it dragged her back towards the cottage. Risika cried out in pain and reached for Peter. He ran after her, kicked the wolf down and picked her up. Risika's leg throbbed, but she got up and ran alongside Peter.

They ran a good couple of miles before they stopped and ducked underneath a shallow pit in the ground. The wolf followed them, standing above them. Peter grabbed a long branch and swung it up, knocking the wolf in the nose. It stumbled back and growled at Peter. Peter jumped out from the pit and began attacking the wolf, hitting it hard across the face and on the head with the branch. Risika clutched at her bleeding leg, wishing she could help Peter, but her leg was rendered useless.

She cursed. Why did she always have to be so useless? Just then, the wolf lunged at Peter, who swung his branch at it. The wolf grabbed it and it snapped to a sharpened point. Then, the wolf seemed the smirk, and pounced on him.

"Peter!"

He fell back, his branch pointed and the wolf fell against it. Risika gaped in horror as the branch pierced through the wolf's body. There was a terrible cry and then Risika rushed to Peter. Her leg throbbed and bled, but the pulled the wolf from his body, and the blood smeared onto her hands. She halted, thinking about the time she'd touched the werewolf. The blood had been so dark on her hands. Peter was breathing hard, looking up at her. But Risika only stared at her blood-stained hands. She looked at the wolf and then at peter. He simply put an arm around her and half-hugged her. The wolf's body slowly morphed into the woman's body, first the sweet curly haired woman, then the ugly witch with sunken eyes and white hair. Risika couldn't get the image of her gaping eyes out of her head.

Then, they were moving again. Nearby, they found a small stream and Risika washed her blood stained hands. Peter washed what blood he could from his face and clothes as well. But the smell of the wolf stayed. Then, Risika reached down and splashed water on her bleeding calf. It stung, and Risika made a face. Peter looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She simply nodded, but flinched as she touched it again. Peter sighed, and tugged at his shirt until it ripped into a long thin strip of cloth. He reached over and wrapped it around Risika's still-bleeding calf. Risika watched as his hands worked to wrap and tie well. Then, he helped her stand.

With an arm wrapped around her shoulder, Risika had to lean into him so as to not put too much pressure on her leg. She looked at him from the side for a long time.

Finally, she asked, "Are you alright, Peter?"

He nodded abruptly. "Yeah."

"You sure? We could stop if you want," she said.

It got colder and colder as they walked away from where they knew the body of the wolf was. Risika rubbed her arms. But they kept walking. Eventually, though, they stopped. Peter busied himself making a campfire and when Risika offered to help, he simply told her to stay put. Then, in silence, he made a fire. After he finished, he laid down and closed his eyes. Risika wondered if he had really fallen asleep.

"Thank you," she finally muttered.

Peter opened one eye. "For what?"

"Saving me from that woman. And the wolf," Risika muttered. Peter didn't reply. Instead, he shut his eye and seemed to sleep.

Risika laid down too and closed her eyes. She wondered about the boys. Were they somewhere cold? Did they have a fire? Risika wanted to wrap her arms around Edmund. She wanted to hug him close and keep her warm. She wanted to laugh with Johnny and buy candy suckers with him. She drifted off into sleep, thinking of things such as these.

But after what only seemed like minutes of sleep, she awoke to the sound of mumbling. She rubbed her eyes and went over to Peter's side, nudging him slightly.

"Peter? Are you alright?" she asked softly. Peter stirred and mumbled some more. She couldn't make out his slurred words, but sweat beaded his forehead and his brows were knitted tightly. She nudged him again.

"Peter?"

Risika let out a cry as Peter suddenly jumped up and pinned her to the ground. He stared at her, seeming shocked.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," he stammered, getting off her. She scrambled to sit up and looked at him. He looked away, ashamed.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied. Risika frowned.

"Tell me, Peter," she muttered. "Was it about Edmund and Johnny?"

Peter hesitated, and then nodded slowly. "And you. And me. And…"

Risika moved closer to him. He looked at her. She then removed his jacket from one arm and wrapped half of it around her, snuggling close. He continued to look at her. She shot him a mild glare.

"I'm cold," she explained. He gave her a funny look, and then began talking about his dream. Risika listened intently, picking up every detail.

_Peter ran his hands up and down his arms. He was in a place made completely of ice and stone. It was freezing. It was a large palace. If you looked up, the levels went on and one and up and up. Behind a pillar sat a black figure. Around it, strangely enough, were roses and gardenias. The figure looked up, and Peter almost didn't recognize his own brother. He ran to Edmund, tears in his eyes. As Peter pulled away from the hug, Edmund simply stared at him, his eyes wide. That's when Peter noticed. Edmund's eyes, usually so dark and warm, were now a scarily unnatural blue. He was pale and his lips looked gray. Peter put his hands on either sides of his brother's face. He was as cold as ice._

_"Ed? Ed?" Peter called to him, but Edmund seemed to be looking right through him. "Ed? Are you alright?"_

_"Leave here," Edmund finally said. "Before she finds you."_

_"No, no, no," Peter stammered. "I came to take you back home. You have to get up, Ed."_

_Edmund simply buried his face back in his arms on his knees. Peter tugged at his arm, but suddenly, the rose vines wrapped around him, its thorns threatening Peter to stay away._

_"Hope! Hope! No hope!" the gardenias cried. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded and Peter jerked around. Llaying in the center of the room on the ground is Risika's body. She's in no better condition than Edmund. Snow laid scattered on her forehead. She was deathly pale, her lips blue, and half of her face is covered in a nasty frost. Blood also leaked in a puddle around her. Peter stared at her, horrified. Johnny suddenly stumbled towards them. His head bowed._

_"She's gone," he cried softly. The sound of drops hitting the floor made Peter think that perhaps Johnny was crying, but as he turned, he saw it was more blood. Johnny looked up, and Peter jumped back in horror at the bruised and bloody, frostbitten face of Johnny. Then, Johnny stood and walked away, falling by the door, and never standing again. Peter thought he was going crazy. Never had he seen anything as terrible as Johnny's face. Not even on the blood covered battlefields of Narnia. Peter glanced down, and noticed a large amount of blood seeping through his own shirt. He gasped, and blood choked his throat. He fell to the ground near Risika._

_"No, no," he mumbled. "It's not supposed to end like this."_

_The gardenias seemed to slither as they approached him on the icy ground. They sat near his face, and Peter took in their smell._

_"This is what shall happen if you fail," they said softly into his ear. "You all die."_

_"Don't forget," the roses added. "Or you will all be trapped in Winter Sleep forever."_

_Peter let out an aggravated cry as the pain in his chest shook his body. He cried out again and again. His vision blurred. He looked up and saw a blurred image of a woman dressed in white. Her face could not be seen, but Peter knew that she had the darkest, blackest eyes he'd ever seen before._

Risika remained quiet after hearing his dream. Peter shivered, and without thinking, Risika wrapped an arm around him, pulling his close. She didn't know if he'd shivered from the cold, or his terrible nightmare, but she hugged him anyways.

"These dreams…" Risika muttered. "These visions. Premonitions? Whatever. They are giving us clues. Those flowers. They're trying to help us."

"I can't go back to sleep," Peter sighed. "I won't."  
"I can sing a lullaby," Risika suggested, giving Peter a small smile. He chuckled slightly and shivered.

"Didn't think you'd know how to sing…much less a lullaby," he replied. Risika shot him an amused glare.

"Well, I can't sing. I'll just hum it. I remember it from when I was a kid. Someone sang it to me," Risika said softly. Peter shrugged out of his jacket and laid back down on his back. He closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head.

"Go ahead," he said quietly after a while. Risika smiled and hummed. To her surprise, a small smile spread on Peter's face, which then turned into a solemn, peaceful expression after a while. Risika shrugged off Peter's coat, put it on him and then yawned. She put out the fire and then laid down, staring at the stars. They looked just like they did in Narnia, and Risika thought she could almost fool herself for a moment, that she was home. That is, she could have, had it not been for the eerie feeling of fear and worry for Johnny and Edmund that never went away.

She woke again in the middle of the night, feeling very cold. She crawled over to Peter and pulled half the jacket over herself. Peter groaned and shifted in his sleep. Risika couldn't help but grin, but fell asleep either way.

It hardly felt like Risika had slept a wink when Peter woke her up the next morning. She mumbled in protest, it was still fairly dark, but Peter simply gave her a light kick in the side and told her to get up. She didn't move. So he took his jacket from her, rendering her to face the chilly air in her thin cloth dress. She shivered, then turned and opened an eye to glare at Peter. He grinned and swung his jacket over his shoulder smugly as Risika stood up and followed him. They washed their faces in a small creek and began walking.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Risika asked, whacking a branch from her face. Peter swatted away some mosquitoes.

"No, of course I don't. I've never been here before," he mumbled. "I'm just going wherever instinct takes me."

"I'm hungry," Risika said nonchalantly. Just then, they came to a orchard of trees, all of which bore fruit. Risika and Peter glanced at each other. Coincidence, much? Not likely.

Still, Peter and Risika cautiously picked an apple from one of the trees and ate. The orchard was big, with many types of fruit trees and berry bushes. As they rounded the corner of a tall hedge, they came to a large patio with a stone fountain and elegant dining tables. They looked up, and saw they'd had just walked into the patio of a huge and elegant palace. Just then, a group of watchmen rounded the corner, and Peter and Risika ducked behind the hedge.

"How could we not have seen that coming?" Risika whispered hoarsely. She meant the palace. Peter shrugged, but they rounded out of the orchard and back into the woods. They went around to the front of the palace. It was quite grand. It was still fairly dark, and there stood two guards up front by the entrance gate. Peter and Risika approached them.

"Halt! By what means do you request to enter the palace of the Golden Sun's Princess?" one of the guards shouted.

"Golden Sun's Princess?" Risika muttered. Peter shrugged.

"We are lost in the wood. We seek hospitality and shelter. Though, we are newcomers to this place. We did not know of the Golden Sun's Princess," Peter said, his own voice carrying authority. The guards narrowed their eyes at him suspiciously. Peter bowed, and Risika curtsied beside him.

"I am, High King Peter of Narnia, The Magnificent," Peter added. He gestured to Risika. "This is Lady Risika, daughter of Rachelle of Alexandria and Former King of Narnia Miraz. She is the cousin of High King Caspian the tenth of Narnia."

Risika curtsied again, but the guards simply stared a them.

"What is this land, Narnia, that you speak of?" one guard asked. Peter and Risika glanced at each other.

"It is our homeland. We do not know how we have gotten to be here, but what land is this?" Peter asked. He wanted to make sure the witch hadn't been lying to him.

"Hiberna Somnus," the guard said. "We do not know of this Narnia land."

Peter looked uneasy. Risika tugged on his collar and whispered to him.

"I don't think we're in Narnia, Peter. Not even in that world," she said. "That means no one knows us."

"I know," Peter sighed. He looked at the guards. "Our homelans must be far from your land. Though, we still need hospitality. Shall we have it?"

"Wait here," the guard said. "I must clear it wi-"

"No need," came a sweet voice.

Risika and Peter glanced and saw a young girl, about their age, with tumbling black hair to her knees, a thin long face, strong, determined nose, and bright golden eyes. Her smile was pure sunshine, and, ironically, she wore a simple yet elegant golden dress. She was quite beautiful, though probably extremely young. She wore a delicate golden circlet adorned with diamonds and flowers.

"We are an honest palace," the girl replied, smiling at Peter and Risika. "Those who seek hospitality shall have it."

"Your highness," the guards both bowed. Risika and Peter glanced at each other and then at her. She simply smiled more and reached out her hand to us. Each finger was adorned with rings and gems of all sizes. She also wore a strange vial of a golden liquid and gems around her neck. Risika stared at it for a moment. Then, Peter and she followed the Princess towards the palace.

"I am Aulana, better known as the Golden Sun's Princess," the girl said, leading them to a grand hall room. She clapped for her servants to come along and told them to prepare two rooms with fresh clothes for dinner.

"You are too kind," Risika said, bowing her head to Aulana.

"Yes, your highness," Peter replied. Aulana smiled.

"It is not often that I receive newcomers in Hiberna Somnus," Aulana replied. "And I can't travel much. I like stories. I'd like to hear yours at dinner, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Risika smiled. "In a trade for yours, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Aulana said, tilting her head slightly. She smiled at Peter and then walked ahead, showing us bits of her palace. Risika tugged on Peter's arm.

"I think she likes you, Peter," Risika giggled childishly.

"Nonsense," Peter blushed. Then, he grew serious. "Do you think we can trust her?"

"I believe so," Risika said slowly. "Though we should still be cautious."

"Always," Peter agreed, nodding his head.

Soon, Risika and Peter were dismissed to their rooms, guided by some servants. Their rooms were down the hall from one another. And, as promised, there were fresh clothes and everything they needed to wash up for dinner.

Risika changed into the pretty light green dress Aulana had left her. It had no sleeves, with lace cuffs around the breast and sleeves, as well as near the hem. Silver trimming and shades of delicate green fabric made it look sweet, yet simple. Risika guessed that that was Princess Aulana's style. Sweet, simply, elegant. She smiled.

She brushed her hair, washed her face, and clipped on simple pearl earrings. She pinned the sides her hair down slightly with silver pear clips left beside the bed and also slipped on the silver satin shoes. A very generous Princess indeed.

She then joined them in the dinner hall, with the lead of a servant. Peter was already there, his hair brushed, Risika could tell, in an elegantly patterned brown tunic, white undershirt, brown pants and sturdy boots. He nodded to Risika as she entered, and she took the seat beside him. The princess had changed into a pretty gold dress with a bright red wrap, cinched at the waist by a golden belt adorned with rubies.

She smiled at the two newcomers and welcomed them to eat. Though it was only the three of them, a good meal had been placed before them, and Risika could not help that perhaps Aulana was a bit _too_ welcoming. And to complete strangers from a different world? Quite suspicious. Risika could tell Peter thought the same by the way he kept glancing at her. But she simply batted her lashes and smiled.

"Tell me about _Narnia_, then," she said, smiling brightly. Risika spoke about the beautiful fields, the tall, proud woods, Aslan, Miraz's Castle, and so on. Peter then added things about the beauty of Cair Paravel and Narnia's history with the magical creatures and wars.

"Do you have magical creatures here?" Risika asked.

"Quite a few, though they tend to keep to themselves in the Silver Woods," Aulana replied, patting her lips with a linen napkin.

"Silver Woods?" Peter asked.

"Another region of Hiberna Somnus," Aulana replied.

"Ah," Peter simply said.

"Yes," Aulana smiled. "Though I hardly leave the palace, I love to read. Books, maps, poetry, drama, plays. I know so much about Hiberna Somnus thought I don't even rule over much of it."

Risika stiffened, wondering if she should ask what question had just come to her mind. She decided she should, because there seemed no other way.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," Risika said. They both turned to her. "But I was wondering about something."

"Oh," Aulana replied. "Pray tell."

"I was wondering," Risika cleared her throat and took a gulp of water. "I was wondering, whether there was a sort of ice mansion or castle here in Hiberna Somnus. It would really help."

"Help with what?" Aulana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were both lost and here without knowledge."

"You see," Risika sighed. "Peter's brother and a dear friend of mine have gone missing. We followed clues as to where they were and ended up lost in the woods here. We even ran into this witch, before we got here. It was quite distressing. And then Peter here had a vision, almost, of a palace-like fortress in which his brother and my friend are."

"I see," Aulana said, her brows furrowed. "And you wanted to ask me because of my knowledge as I just said of Hiberna Somnus?"

"Yes," Peter said. Aulana sighed, and fiddled a bit with her hands.

"The only thing I can think of," she sighed. "Is perhaps the witch of the Western Glaciers. No one goes up there, but I don't doubt she's built herself a fortress there. She appeared a long time ago, much like you both did, out of nowhere. She was rude and arrogant, claiming to be a Queen, but she had no power in our land. So she simply wandered off, making quite a ruckus all throughout Hiberna Somnus, before settling in the Glaciers."

"That's probably it," Peter said, suddenly anxious.

"Yes," Risika nodded eagerly. "Could you take us there?"

Aulana shrugged. "I'm not allowed to leave the palace due to my age and status as of now. The Western Glaciers are quite dangerous, and the Witch doesn't like to be pestered one bit, so I'm not sure."

Peter sighed and Risika put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Aulana looked at them and then seemed to think.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to help you, though," she finally said. Peter relaxed, though Risika was sure he was still very tense. She knew she was.

"Thank you so much," Risika said. Aulana smiled.

"Though I do have a favor to ask as well," she said slowly. Peter and Risika glanced at each other and then at her.

"I want you both to stay here for a while. As my guests. The Soleili Ball is coming soon and I'm throwing it for my people and some neighboring kingdoms. It's quite festive and much fun. You should both attend."

"I'm not sure," Peter mumbled. "Finding my brother is of a great importance. You must understand."

"Oh, I do," she said. She reached over and brushed Peter's hand. He seemed to flinch."But it really won't be long. Trust me."

There was something in Aulana's tone that told Risika they didn't have much of a choice. Despite her generosity and kindness, Risika could tell Aulana wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. Problem was, Risika and Peter didn't know what it was she exactly wanted…

Yet.

**Author's Note:** Damn. Long chapter. Anyways, sorry I haven't been updating as much as I was just a few days ago. My mom's been a pain, and my uncle keeps calling us to his house to just 'talk' or to eat dinner, and *I* have been dragged along every time -_-' Bleh. Adults and their excuses. xD lols. Anyways, I'll try to update as much as I can, though I probably won't be able to do much until the weekend ends.

And when I tried to update on Sunday, Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload documents OR add chapters! Bwah! So frustrating!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** BWAAHH! Sorry I didn't update. For some reason, FanFiction wasn't letting me upload any documents or add chapters. I was sooo pissed! Dx here's what I've got so far though…

The Soleili Ball was actually three days away. In those three days, the princess spoke much with her new guests, and Risika's leg healed quite well. Aulana never got tired of stories, nor of Peter, as say. She loved to flirt with him, and often asked Risika questions about him. The morning of the ball, Risika was standing in Aulana's room for a fitting that Aulana simply insisted she must have.

"A new gown is necessary for this ball, my dear," she said, giggling. "We'll make you look so beautiful that your dear Peter will just love you!"

Risika scoffed and chuckled. "'My dear Peter'? Whatever do you mean?"

Aulana feigned surprise. Risika fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew enough about young girls with crushes to know where this was going. And Aulana was only about a year older than Risika.

"You mean, you and Peter aren't…a couple? Interesting," Aulana grinned. "I was wondering as much."

"Well, you can stop," Risika couldn't help grin as well. "We're not a 'couple'. Honestly, I'm besotted with his brother."

"The one who disappeared?" Aulana asked. Risika hesitated, then frowned.

"Yes, the one who disappeared," she replied. The woman doing her fitting pricked her with a needle. Risika grimaced, but said nothing.

"Oh, I am extremely sorry," Aulana gasped. "I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive my insensitivity, Risika."

"It's alright, Your Highness," Risika sighed irritably. "You didn't mean to."

"No, I didn't," Aulana said softly. Risika thought she was incredibly naïve. Aulana suddenly broke out into a grin. "So tell me a bit about Peter."

Risika smirked. Aulana had been asking so much about Peter and hadn't even bothered to cover up her crush on him. Even if Risika had not told him, he would have noticed. Though Peter could be extremely stupid at times, he wasn't _that_ thick. Yeah, Aulana was that obvious.

The gown Aulana had designed for Risika was a light lavender, like her eyes. The undercoat of the dress was a light, swingy chiffon and silk material, while the outer-coat was made of elegant thin white lace atop of white silk. The outer-coat opened in the middle to show the undercoat. The sleeves were long and flared at he elbows, though the lace cut stopped about the inches past her elbow and the rest was the white silk that passed her fingertips. Aulana had even wrapped and tied a slim white ribbon around Risika's waist for an extra touch. Risika wore white heels, a simple pear necklace, and long pear-drop earrings. Half her curly hair was pinned to one side, so all her curls dropped over her right shoulder while the other side was pinned back by a large pearl-adorned clip. She looked lovely, though she didn't see the point.

Aulana was already dressed in a strapless draping golden (Gold, as Risika had found, was her favorite color) silk dress that fitted tight around her bust and flared at an empire cut. It split down the center to reveal the chiffon white undercoat beneath, adorned with a gold-rose pattern. She looked beautiful, and even added long golden earrings. Half-her hair was pulled up, letting her long lower layers fall to her knees as they always did. Risika admired Aulana's hair. Hers was much to curly to be left long. It would simply look a mess.

As Risika finished getting ready, she peered out a window. Many guests, a fair fraction of them young men (buts still older than she). Risika sighed.

"I feel like such a child, compared to those older girls and men," she said, smiling slightly at Aulana. The princess grinned.

"You look very mature," she said. "They would have never guessed."

Both girls chuckled, then made their way downstairs. Peter would lead them into the ballroom as Aulana was introduced and then the ball would officially begin. Aulana squeezed Risika's arm.

"It will be a blast, I promise," she smirked. "You'll have young men all over you."

Risika flinched at her tightening grip. "I'm not really interested."

"Oh, really? They're very handsome, I assure you," Aulana nodded eagerly. Risika pulled away from her ever-tightening grip.

"Perhaps, but I'm still not interested. I only want to find-"

"Yes, yes, yes. That sad nonsense story you and Peter cooked up about the lost brother you love, yes, yes. I heard it," Aulana waved her hand nonchalantly in Risika's face. Risika wanted to slap it away and push her down the stairs, but she didn't.

Instead, she stopped walking and glared at Aulana, who stopped in front of her. Aulana simply shot Risika an innocent glance of confusion.

"It is not nonsense!" Risika shouted. Aulana's gaze darkened.

"You expect me to believe that a young _girl_ and _boy_ travel _alone_ together in the woods for _days_, so _close _that they whisper and laugh about things together, who-_by the way_-are not only just _friends_, but the girl is in fact _in love_ with his younger _brother_ and not actually _him_?" Aulana snorted sarcastically. Risika's hands clutched into fists at her side.

"It's true, Aulana," Risika spat. "Why wouldn't you believe me? And you promised to help us find the Witch of the Western Glaciers! Don't forget that!"

"Oh, no I haven't," Aulana said. "I even have a detailed map of Hiberna Somnus ready for you. But I don't believe any of your nonsense stories either way."

"Then why even bother to help us and keep us safe here?" Risika asked, crossing her arms.

"Because it's still your choice if you want to freeze to death in the blizzards on the Glaciers," Aulana retorted. "That isn't my business. And if you won't want my help or hospitality then you can just leave."

"And what about Peter? He's coming with me to the Glaciers, you know that," Risika narrowed her eyes at the princess. She scoffed.

"Says who?"

"Says me _and _him, now get out of my way," Risika shoved past Aulana and went down the stairs, but she called to Risika.

"If you happen to tell Peter anything of this," Aulana sighed, feigning disappointment. "I can't guarantee the map to you. And you don't be able to find your lover or your dear friend."

"You're threatening me?" Risika almost screeched with fury.

"No, warning you," she said seriously. Then, she smiled and hooked an arm through Risika's. "Now! Peter dear is waiting on us. Mustn't keep him long, you know."

Risika pulled away from her, but said nothing. As kind as Aulana seemed to be, Risika know knew what she wanted. She wanted Peter. And Aulana wasn't used to getting no for an answer.

Peter gave them both a small smile as they came down the stairway. Risika tried to smile back, but she was sure the urge to want to shove Aulana over the banister was apparent. Still, Aulana simply beamed and took Peter's arm. Peter shot Risika questioning look, but she ignored it. He wore a delicately patterned gold tunic with a hint of brown, like his hair, over a dark brown shirt, brown baggy breeches, and dark sturdy boots with gold décor. He took Risika in his other arm and they entered the ball room. Everyone curtsied or bowed as they entered. Then, Aulana was introduced. Afterwards, Peter and Risika were introduced, the exact same way Peter had introduced themselves to the guards. Some people mumbled and whispered, but then Aulana clapped loudly and giggled for the musicians to start playing. So everyone shut up and found dance partners.

A young girl walked shyly towards Peter, but then Aulana glared at her.

"Come, come, Peter, dear," Aulana said, grabbing Peter away before he could even open his mouth to say hello to the other girl. The girl looked disappointed and began to walk away when Risika caught her shoulder.

"Don't mind, Aulana," Risika said. "She's a pain."

The girl giggled slightly, "I can see that."

"I'm Risika," Risika replied, curtsying.

"Yes, I know," the girl nodded, her long straight brown hair bouncing. "I'm Ophelia."

"Pleasure to meet you," Risika replied, smiling. She nodded and echoed Risika. They chit-chatted casually for a minute or two, giggling and laughing inbetween.

"Well, sister," a young boy with long shaggy brown hair and blue eyes approached them. "I see you've made friends with the princess's friend here."

"I'm as much a guest to Aulana as you all are," Risika curtsied as he bowed. Ophelia smiled.

"This is Nuala," she said. "My brother."

"Pleasure," Risika said.

"Of course," Nuala said, kissing her hand. Risika wanted to pull away, but it would be rude. He looked to his sister and grinned. "Do you mind if I steal her away for a moment, sister? I'd love to have a dance."

"Not at all," Ophelia winked at her, and Risika smiled slightly, but she really wished that she didn't have to. Anyways, she went to the dance floor with him and placed one hand on his shoulder while holding the other in his hand. They danced slowly and swiftly to the song. Risika glanced over his shoulder and saw Peter still dancing awkwardly with Aulana, who was simply grinning like a fool.

"Did you know I'm the sole heir to the richest land owner in Hiberna Somnus?" Nuala suddenly said. Risika wanted to roll her eyes. Was he bragging?

"No, I did not," she muttered.

"I've also got plenty degrees. They include horsemanship, swordsmanship, dancing…" he went on and on like that for perhaps a minute. Risika tuned him out. His ego was so big she was sure he didn't even care one wink about her. Soon enough, she simply left him on the dance floor without even a goodbye. He stared as she walked away, but did not go after her. She made her way to Peter, who was now sipping out of a cup, his eyes dodging around. He saw her and he waved for her to come over, and she did, but just as she would've reached him, another boy took her arm and kissed her hand. He had blonde hair and green eyes with a strong nose and thick lips.

"Frederick the Third," he said, smirking. "Of Isenburd."

"Pleasure," Risika muttered back, only to be courteous.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Risika glanced at Peter, hoping he would come save her from this 'Frederick', but Aulana was tugging him away. And Risika couldn't help but think that this boy approaching her at that time was of no coincidence.

"Sure," Risika sighed irritably. They danced, all the while Frederick tried to show off to her. She wasn't interested. Soon, she found herself on a balcony in the ballroom. She stared down at the green orchard and sipped on a glass of grape juice. She had just finished when a sweet-looking boy took the glass from her. She shot him a glare.

"Would you like another drink?" he asked, smiling. Risika opened her mouth to snap at him, but he was already off, getting her another juice. She muttered insults under her breath. Peter had long ago disappeared, and she didn't know where to. With Aulana, no doubt. Risika had found herself becoming extremely bitter in the last two hours. She stared at the landscape of Hiberna Somnus, though she kept a good eye on the high, snow-peaked mountains in the far back. Risika stared intently at them, knowing that those were the Western Glaciers. She sighed. Edmund and Johnny might be up there. Might be freezing. Might be _dead_, and she was here, in this annoying loud Ball.

Just then, a cold blast of wind hit her in the face. She glared out at space as if it had done something to her. Another person approached her, and Risika was just about to snap at them, but she stopped. It was an elderly woman, her graying red hair was tired back into a bun and she wore a golden brown robe that almost nearly matched her dark skin-tone. The lady reminded Risika of a lion. The bright red hair like a mane, the golden color of her skin like the brown coat of fur. Her eyes were dark and fierce. She handed Risika a tall glass bottle. Then, she smiled, her white teeth flashing a deadly grin.

"For the princess," the woman said.

"Oh," Risika said, taking it. Attached around the neck of the bottle was a small crown woven of Gardenias with long white ribbons curling down the sides. The bottle was a clear crystal color, and the liquid inside was red as roses. Risika stiffened, looking at the bottle. Was this some sort of sick trick? She looked up to find the lion woman gone. Risika sighed, wanting to throw the bottle over the balcony, but decided it were best not to. She walked back to the ball room and found Aulana by the refreshments table. Aulana turned as she saw Risika.

"What's that?" Aulana asked curiously.

"I don't know," Risika mumbled. "Some lady gave it to me. She said it was a gift for you."

"Oh, really?" Aulana snatched the bottle and cooed childishly. "What a pretty bottle. What kind of drink is it, though?"

Peter then appeared and took it from Aulana's hands. He popped the top of. It made a fizzing noise. He sniffed it. Then, he smiled. Aulana was beaming with excitement.

"It's a rose wine tonic," he said. "Good for your health."

"Lovely!" Aulana said, clapping her hands together. "Peter dear is very intelligent."

"How did you know?" Risika asked him.

"Something that we used to keep around in Narnia," he said. "We gave it to the sick and it really helped them feel much better. The rose washes out the wastes while the wine numbs pains and aches."

"Oh…" Risika replied. Aulana popped the cork back into the bottle.

"I will save it for tomorrow," she said, grinning. "It's so beautiful. Wouldn't want to waste any of it."

No one replied, so Aulana hurried off to put the bottle in her room. Finally, Risika could talk to Peter.

"Aulana's up to something," Peter said before Risika could even open her mouth. Risika let out a sigh and bowed her head.

"She's trying to keep you here," Risika mumbled. "She tried to make a deal to exchange a map to the Western Glaciers for you."

"Me?" Peter cried. "Whatever for?"

Risika rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, Aulana fancies you."

"I knew that," Peter muttered. "I didn't know she was going to keep me captive to do her bidding whenever!"

Risika had to laugh. Peter grinned as well, and Aulana was back. She eyed them suspiciously. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," Peter quickly said. Aulana glanced at Risika, who simply smiled. Then, Peter shifted awkwardly. A girl approached him and she asked him to dance. He sauntered off with her, and Aulana was so busy glaring at Risika that she didn't even seem to notice Peter walking off.

"You told him?" Aulana asked harshly. Risika's expression darkened.

"You think we would be laughing about something like that?" she said, knowing Aulana would take the bait.

"I don't know," Aulana spat. "But I don't trust you. I will get what I want."

"Whatever," Risika said coldly. "I'm not staying for the party any longer. This is ridiculous."

"Fine," Aulana said, crossing her arms.

"Fine."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** OMFG. It's been forever since I've updated! I'm sorry! xD I've been super busy and when I have free time, I swear, my mother LOOKS for things for me to do. If there is nothing, she will MAKE something for me to do. It's just annoying. But yeah, here's all I could get done. =) Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them ;D

"Risika?"

Risika grumbled and rolled over in her sleep. Whoever was trying to wake her shook her and shoved her, but Risika remained asleep.

"You better wake up now or your map is going to the fire."

Risika jerked awake, glaring at Aulana and two of her guards behind her.

"Pack your things, and then come to my room."

Risika grumbled. And scrambled from the bed. Aulana exited with her guards while Risika washed her face. She changed out of her nightgown into a tight white shirt, a baggy brown shirt over that, thick black shawl she used as a scarf, and brown pants with sturdy boots. Risika braided her hair and stared at herself in the mirror. She jumped back. The first thing she noticed was her eyes. Usually a bright violet, her left eye was now much darker than the other. Risika leaned in close to the mirror. Now, she saw it wasn't just darker. It was purple, with hints of blue in it. Her other eye was a simple violet. No traces of blue.

Just then, a flash blinded her and she stumbled back.

"Johnny!"

_Ana ran to Johnny. He welcomed her with outstretched arms. He laughed and she was taken in by his arms. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then, she rested her head on his shoulder and they swayed together, as if dancing to a song. But they were in a park. People watched, but Ana didn't care. She loved Johnny. She really did. Though so many would say they were young, he was her best friend. They were so close. How could they not love each other? He loved her, she knew. He'd do anything for her. She'd do anything for him. Then, he ducked his head and kissed her._

The image blurred away and Risika's vision cleared. She was breathing hard. A knock came from the door.

"Lady Risika, are you finished?" called one of the guards.

"Yes, just a moment," Risika replied. She touched her lips. She could feel that kiss that she'd seen in the vision. Was it a vision? Or was it a memory? That terrified Risika. She looked at her eye again, it was still blue. She tried to think of what could be happening to her. Maybe, she was just getting premonitions again. But that wasn't a premonition. It was a vision. A flashback.

Risika entered Aulana's room, keeping a serious face. Aulana greeted her with a smile, though Risika knew it was meant to be smug. Aulana handed Risika a sword and three daggers. The sword Risika clipped onto a thin leather sword belt around her waist, and the daggers she hid. Two underneath her baggy shirt and one in her boot. Aulana had also packed food and other things for the trip.

"Here," Aulana finally handed Risika the map, which Risika opened and examined quickly to make sure it wasn't all a trick. When she concluded it wasn't, she stuck it in the leather bag that she'd taken from the room along with the other stuff. Aulana then smiled. She took out the bottle of rose wine tonic that Risika had given her yesterday. She opened it and poured a glass.

"Would you like one?" Aulana asked, though it wasn't out of kindness. She was still being smug.

"No," Risika said sourly. Aulana simply shrugged and took a sip of the tonic. Risika moved for the door. As soon as she touched it, a loud thump sounded behind her. She turned and saw Aulana lying on the ground, her eyes fluttering and her body shaking.

"Help!" Risika shouted. The guards came in, crying for medical assistance and fumbling over Aulana. Risika sat Aulana up, trying to pick her up to move her to the bed, when suddenly, Aulana grabbed Risika's arm, squeezing it tight. Risika looked at her, but her eyes were still fluttering, her mouth opening and closing as if she were trying to speak. Risika leaned in closer to her, trying to hear what she was saying. Finally, Aulana's voice came through as barely a whisper.

"Must be two to become one," she muttered, and one of the guards took her from Risika. A guard examined the bottle of wine.

"Could it be poisoned?" the guard asked Risika.

"I'm not sure," Risika mumbled. The guard left and Risika stood alone in Aulana's room for almost five minutes. Then, Peter burst into the room. He examined the room.

'Where's Aulana?" he asked.

"They took her to a medic," Risika replied. Peter groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "What's wrong with your eye?"

Risika touched her eyelid briefly. "I don't know. It was like this when I woke up."

"Let me see," he said, peering at her pupil. He inched closer and closer to her face. Feeling uncomfortable, she pushed him away slightly, sighing.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"I had a weird vision," she muttered.

"Of what?" he asked slowly.

Before she could tell him, a knock on the door sounded. A guard came in and looked at Risika.

"She wants to see you," the guard said. Risika sighed and followed the guard to another room in the castle. Aulana was sitting up in a large canopy bed. The blankets covered her up to her neck. Her golden eyes were huge and her lip was quivering.

"Leave us," she said, her voice shaking as much as she was. The guards did as they were told. Aulana looked at Risika and sighed. Uncomfortable, Risika simply shifted on the bed. She didn't know if she liked the strange look in Aulana's eyes.

"I had a weird vision," Aulana muttered.

"What?" Risika asked.

"I…" Aulana shook her head. "I saw…"

She let out a soft sob before finishing telling Risika what she saw.

_Aulana was lying on cold marble floor. She sat up, rubbing her head. Aulana was in the ball room of her palace. She cursed. What was she doing here? She turned to the door, deciding she should go tell Risika to leave and give her the map. But as she turned, she saw a giant lion standing in the doorway. She stopped, hoping it wouldn't attack. When it didn't, she had the courage to shout for the guards. The lion didn't movie. But no guards came. Aulana stiffened, but pointed a finger at the lion._

_"Get out!" she yelled. "Get out of my palace!"_

_The lion started towards Aulana, slowly. She backed away, continuously yelling at the creature to go away. It did not, however. It ignored her frantic yells and flailing arms. It seemed not to be afraid at all, and Aulana thought it might even be smirking. Anger flared in her chest as the lion stopped only a half a foot away from her._

_"Aulana."_

_The lion's voice startled her. She froze. Fear replaced the anger in her._

_"Be not afraid, child," the lion continued. "Why are you trying to keep them here?"_

_It took Aulana a moment to register who the beast was speaking of. Peter and Risika. Aulana glared at the lion. She opened her mouth to speak, but the lion interrupted._

_"Do you not have everything you already long for in the walls of this palace?" the lion asked her. Aulana stuck her chin out at him._

_"Of course I do," she replied. "Nobody opposes me."_

_"If you have everything you want," the beast said softly, "Then why keep them? What do you want? Do you not have enough to satisfy your heart's desire?"_

_Aulana winced. Her lips fell into a taut grim line. The lion had hit a part in her heart that no one knew. She began to breathe hard._

_"I have everything! Everything!" she screamed frantically. The lion seemed the smile. Aulana continued to scream at the lion. Even as the lion neared her, his nose practically touching hers, she still screamed at him._

_"Shush, my child," the lion breathed softly onto her face. Aulana's mouth shut immediately, though she had more to say._

"_Why do you keep them?" he asked again._

"_I have everything," Aulana said again, though now she whispered. "Yet I have nothing. No one. No friends. No family. My guards do not associate with me. My subjects smile fakely as I pass. My mother and father are dead."_

_Aulana breathed heavily. "I have everything but nothing worth living for."_

_The lion nodded. "It is great pain, my child, to be so alone in the world. But you must let them go."_

"_Why?" Aulana shouted. "For once in my life, I have something I could live for. Something I truly want, and you say that I must give them up?"_

"_Are they yours to give, child?" the lion simply retorted._

_Aulana stopped again. She sighed. "Who are you, lion?"_

"_I am everything. The woods. The grass. The shadow. I am Aslan. But that is not as important. You must let them go," the lion said, "Because Risika speaks the truth. Peter's brother is in grave danger. Keeping him here will prolong their delay and Edmund will die before the winter solstice. They must find him. And if they do not, they, too, will die and the evil that reigns in the Glaciers will swallow your world. All of Hiberna Somnus will be swallowed into eternal winter."_

_Aulana stared at the lion. "How do I know that what you speak of is not a lie?"_

"_What choice do you have?"_

"_The choice to do whatever I wish," Aulana said stubbornly._

"_And risk the lives of your people?"_

"_Why should I care? I am nothing but a good luck charm to them," Aulana muttered.  
"Then think about them. Peter and Risika. You may not care for Risika, but Peter. Do you really wish for him to die?" Aslan asked. Aulana stared hard at the lion. She clenched her fists in frustration, but said not a word. The lion nodded._

"_Then I advise you to do what you can to help them, Aulana. You are more than a good-luck charm. You are the sun and you are loved," he said. "But respect and love go both ways. Give the people something to love you for. Find something to live for. Not all things are materialistic. Do not only think of your loneliness and bitterness. Do not think only of jewels and your beauty. Think of your bravery, cunningness, warmth, and good heart. Live on that, my child."_

_Then, a wave of wind hit Aulana's face and the lion's roar shook her legs numb. She fell to the ground, his roar still echoing in her ears. As she turned to look at him, she saw that he had disappeared._

Risika looked at Aulana, unable to believe that Aulana had had a vision. Aulana shifted stiffly. There was a long silence, before either girl said anything.

"Aslan," Risika muttered softly.

"Yes, his name is Aslan," Aulana nodded softly. Just then, Peter burst through the door. Aulana's gaze immediately went to his. He simply glared coldly at her before looking to Risika.

"We should get going," he said. Risika glanced at Aulana, who had not taken her eyes from Peter. Then, sighing, she reached up to her neck, unclasped the vial from her neck and held it before Peter. He made no move to accept it.

"It holds the essence of the sun within. It will light your way on a dark night, or bring warmth to you on even the coldest mountaintop. I give this to you, as a gift, Peter," Aulana explained softly. Peter still did not take it. He glanced at Risika. She simply nodded. He then slowly took the vial from her hands.

"Thank you, Aulana," he said, bowing slightly. She stood from the bed, and touched Peter's face as he came back up from his bow. He stared at her questioningly.

"Send word to me when you get back," Aulana mumbled. Peter's eyes darted from Aulana's face to the vial in his hands.

"Okay," Peter replied, slightly dumbfounded.

"Promise," Aulana said, her voice cracking slightly. Peter said nothing. She let her hand drop from his cheek and she turned to Risika. "Promise."

"I promise," Risika nodded. Aulana then, suddenly, wrapped Risika in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for everything," Aulana muttered.

"I understand," Risika replied, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Then, they pulled apart and both glanced at a seemingly confused Peter. Both girls chuckled and gave each other a knowing smile.

"Don't worry," Risika smiled. "I'll take care of Peter _dear_."

"You better," Aulana grinned. Risika put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take care," she smiled softly.

"You too," Aulana replied. Then, she turned to Peter. Throwing her arms around him, she muttered something to him, but Risika could not hear. Then, she pulled back, kissing him softly on the cheek. He simply nodded.

"Take care."

"Yes."


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay, notice to all….

MY FLASH DRIVE JUST DIED!

*cough**cough* Meaning that I won't be writing for a while. Ughhh. T.T Feel my pain! I had all my writing on it and everything! I even had all my school projects on it! I have no idea how it's broken, but it is. And there's no way of getting the shit back unless I pay 200 bucks to get ir moved off. Ugh. And I was too stupid to think of making a back-up copy T_T I'm sooo dead! So yeah, I'll probably be gone a while…moping in my depression of losing my writing…T.T

But thanks to all who have been reading! I can still update, but I'll just have to start some chapters over that I already started and saved on my FD. =( So sad…


	20. March 19th, 2011 UPDATES

Hey you guys!

I know I haven't been on in almost a year now D: I'm so sorry . School has been stressful and crazy for me. But I'm starting a new fanfiction! (: About my old ones I don't know if I'll finish them . It's been so long and I've lost inspiration. I might get to them one day but for now, I doubt it. However, I hope you enjoy my new fanfiction for the Chronicles of Narnia! It'll be a lot like In The Name of Honor and Love, but less tacky and more romantic (: Thank you guys for all your support! I'm sorry I won't be continuing the other stories for a while. And I'll try to keep writing from now on!

Love, Miya ~


End file.
